Ma vie, mon histoire
by utchiwa79
Summary: Naruto nous raconte sa vie, ses épreuves, ses souffrances, ses peines puis l'amour enfin trouvé mais pas facile à vivre, heureusement Kyubi est là pour lui comme il l'a toujours été. Yaoi KyubiNaruto SasukeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartinnent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Attention présence de lemon Kyubi Naruto.

Merci à Yukipi pour sa correction.

Fics en deux ou trois chapitres qui arriveront rapidement

* * *

><p>Mon histoire, ma douleur, ma vie<p>

Kyubi, puissant démon renard à neuf queues, oui tout le monde le connait, vous n'imaginez même pas la réputation qu'il traîne. Enfin façon de parler, lui, ça lui va. Si si, je vous assure, il croît qu'il fait trembler tout le monde, que tout le monde le craint.

Bon, d'un certain côté il n'a pas tord, enfin pas tout à fait parce que moi je ne le crains pas, je vis avec depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Au début, c'est vrai, j'ai eu peur comme tout le monde.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette voix grave, effrayante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde me haïssais, pourquoi les villageois avaient peur de moi, pourquoi je les faisais fuir.

Cette voix que j'entendais été cruel par moment mais au final ne faisait que me dire la vérité, elle ne faisait que remarquer ce que je savais déjà.

J'étais seul, très seul mais lui était toujours là pour moi. Lui était le seul qui me parlait vraiment, je sais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, enfin si, il aurait juste pu se taire mais non.

Les cinq premières années de ma vie je les ai passé dans un orphelinat, isolé, à l'écart des autres enfants.

C'était préférable pour moi car quand j'étais au milieux des autres, je passais mon temps à me faire battre. Personne ne soignait mes plaies si ce n'est lui, personne ne me réconfortait, personne n'essuyait mes larmes, alors que lui, même s'il était maladroit, il essayait tant bien que mal.

C'est lui qui m'a obligé à me relever, à faire face aux autres, à me battre pour leur prouver ma valeur.

Cinq ans, j'avais cinq ans quand on m'a fait quitter l'orphelinat, ayant été jugé dangereux pour les autres enfants, après un incident que je n'avais pas amorcé.

Un garçon de mon âge était venu me voir, il a fait semblant de vouloir jouer avec moi et m'a demandé de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Kyubi m'avait dit de me méfier mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'étais tellement heureux de voir qu'une personne n'avait pas peur de moi. Je l'ai suivis avec toute l'innocence que je portais à l'époque. Quand nous sommes arrivés dehors, il y avait cinq autres enfants, affichant clairement un air mauvais. Ils m'ont attrapés, m'ont plaqués au sol et après m'avoir roué de coups, ils ont utilisé un Kunai pour graver sur mes joues ces traits qui maintenant me caractérisent.

C'est à ce moment, alors que la douleur me submergée ainsi que la peur de ce qui allait suivre, que Kyubi a prit le dessus, m'englobant de son chakra. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé, la seule chose dont je me rappel sont les cris de la femme qui devait s'occuper de moi, mes vêtements couverts de sangs, et deux corps d'enfants sans vie, à terre devant moi.

J'ai eu tellement peur, alors que je ne comprenais pas la colère qui émanait de cette femme, sa haine envers moi.

Pourtant c'était moi la victime, c'était moi qui avait eu peur et mal, mais encore une fois ce fut moi qui fut roué de coups pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement.

Je fus alors chassé, l'Hokage du moment me plaçant dans un appartement, laissez moi rire, ça n'avait rien d'un appartement. C'était une simple chambre avec un cabinet de toilette, pas même un endroit où cuisiner, en même temps à cinq ans je ne savais pas cuisiner.

J'étais encore plus seul que je ne l'avais jamais été et après cette événement, j'avais peur de parler à Kyubi. Je savais que s'il occultait ma mémoire c'était pour mon bien, mais la façon dont il avait réussit à prendre le dessus sur moi m'inquiétais.

Puis finalement la solitude, la faim, la peur, m'ont fait reprendre contact avec lui. Il m'a expliqué où aller pour me nourrir, seulement les magasins m'étaient fermés.

Un soir à bout de force, je me suis laissé glissé sur le sol, dans une rue mal éclairée, j'ai souhaité de toutes mes forces mourir ce soir là, m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller mais un homme en a décidé autrement. Ichiraku, il tenait un stand de Ramens, il m'a fait rentré dans sa boutique, et m'a laissé manger autant que je le voulais, après tous les soirs il venait m'apporter de la nourriture.

C'était la première fois qu'un adulte me regardait sans avoir peur, la première fois que Kyubi m'incitait à aller vers une personne et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

L'école ne m'intéressait pas, tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir, Kyubi me l'apprenait. Alors je faisais n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que je forme une équipe avec deux autres coéquipiers.

La fameuse team 7. Tu parles d'une équipe, entre un prof pervers, Sakura qui ne pensait et ne voyait que son Sasuke-kun, Sasuke qui lui ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance sur son abrutit de frère et moi avec mon démon, je peux vous dire qu'on c'est pas marré tout les jours.

Moi, j'ai fais comme toujours, j'ai joué un rôle alors que mon démon lui était littéralement mort de rire en nous voyant. Pour tous je n'étais qu'un cancre alors pourquoi leur montrer autre chose. Kakashi de toute façon ne s'occupait que de son petit Sasuke qui lui ne s'occupait que de son nombril enfin bref pour être franc même si j'étais arrivé pour partir en mission habillé d'une jupette avec des petites couettes je crois que je serais passé inaperçu.

Kyubi lui continuait de m'apprendre, il était mon meilleur ami, mon professeur, le seul sur qui je puisse réellement compter.

Il m'a apprit à l'invoquer toujours en privé, juste pour que l'on puisse discuter, pour qu'il puisse m'entraîner et j'avoue que j'ai appris à l'apprécier, même si je n'allais pas lui dire sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, lorsque j'invoquais Kyubi, il n'apparaissait pas sous la forme d'un renard, bah ouais sérieux, vous imaginez vous un renard dans un minuscule appartement.

Il prenait la forme d'un garçon de mon âge, vieillissant en même temps que moi, aussi roux que moi je peux être blond, avec des yeux verts émeraudes, plus musclé que moi, sauvage, je crois que c'est le mot qui le qualifie le mieux. Sauvage et beau, il m'a toujours captivé, peut être parce qu'il est une partie de moi, en tout cas il s'en ai rapidement aperçut.

Le sexe, voilà un sujet que je n'avais pas prévu d'apprendre avec lui. Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a expliqué les changements subit par mon corps, mes réactions face à lui alors qu'il utilisait des regards plus chaud sur moi, l'étrange sensation que j'avais ressenti quand Sasuke et moi,nous nous étions embrassés par accident et ceux devant toute la classe, et ce besoin d'attirer l'attention de Sakura juste pour me rassurer.

Forcément j'ai voulu savoir si ce qu'il insinuait été vrai et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser pour voir. Je vous dis même pas le cirque. Après des « gamin, non mais ça va pas », alors que je sentais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune once de dégoût dans sa voix, il m'a laissé faire. C'était différent mais pas désagréable, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais ressenti avec Sasuke, c'est lui qui m'a dit que si c'était différent c'est qu'il y avait une raison mais que pour le moment je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre et je lui ai fais confiance comme toujours.

Je crois que c'est à peut près à cette époque que ma relation avec mon coéquipier a tourné à la rivalité. J'avais besoin qu'il me voit, qu'il reconnaisse ma valeur, qu'il réalise que j'étais là, ce qui, vous vous en doutez bien, rendait mon démon complétement hilare.

J'ai voulu surpasser Sasuke pour lui montrer ma force alors je me suis entraîné avec plus de vigueur, essayant d'être attentif à mon professeur, observant ses mouvements, son corps fluide et musclé bouger avec grâce et agilité, j'étais souvent étourdit à mesure que mon corps réagissait plus qu'il ne le fallait à son corps ou à celui de mon coéquipier.

Je me suis longtemps maudit pour mon manque de concentration, alors que finalement Kyubi décida d'ôter la tension que mon corps subissait.

J'ai cru que j'allais lui en coller une quand un soir, alors que je venais de l'invoquer et que je ne tenais pas en place, il m'a plaqué contre le mur de ma chambre. Je l'ai regardé incrédule, étant à des lieux de comprendre ce qui se passait et au moment ou j'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il m'a juste dit que je le remercierai plus tard. Pour le remercier ça c'est claire que je l'ai remercier, il faut dire qu'il a de l'expérience mon démon vu l'âge qu'il a.

Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et instantanément mon corps c'est embrasé, ses mains ont glissé sous mon tee shirt alors que de surprise j'entrouvrais la bouche, il en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche et rejoindre ma langue. Grisé par ces sensations, je me suis laissé dominer par cet échange alors que ses mains commençaient à défaire les attaches de mon pantalon.

Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que gémir contre lui et m'accrocher à son cou désespérément alors qu'une de ses mains se faufilait dans mon boxer, caressant mon sexe érigé. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, la première fois qu'on me faisait ça. Sa main m'enserrant plus fortement mais avec douceur avant de faire des aller et retour. Je ne pense pas que ça ai duré très longtemps, en revanche je me rappel que quand j'ai joui ce n'est pas son nom que j'ai prononcé mais celui de Sasuke.

Je me suis excusé auprès de Kyubi mais ce dernier ne s'en ai pas formalisé. Au contraire il s'en ait amusé et m'a dit qu'il allait bien falloir que je me lance un jour.

Mais bien sûr, comme si ça pouvait être aussi facile d'aller voir son coéquipier qui, quand même soulignons le bien, a un caractère exécrable et lui dire "salut toi, au fait tu sais que t'es plutôt beau gosse". C'est claire qu'avec le nombre de nanas qui lui tournaient déjà autour, il ne le savait pas du tout et rajouté innocemment, "je passe mon temps à fantasmer sur toi, ça te dirais pas qu'on tente quelque chose ensemble?"

Hé! je tiens à ma vie moi quand même, alors j'ai juste continué mon manège, feignant une attirance pour Sakura alors que mon regard vagabondait sur Sasuke et que je profitais de Kyubi pour assouvir mes fantasmes.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je me rappel trop leur tête quand pour une fois, alors que nous devions tous nous rejoindre pour une mission à l'endroit habituel, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en retard.

Bon c'est à marquer d'une croix blanche car quand même en principe c'est Kakashi qui arrive en retard. Vu que nous devions tous partir pour une mission de plusieurs jours et que je n'aurai pas pu invoquer Kyubi, ce dernier avait grandement insisté pour qu'on en profite avant, se donnant mutuellement du plaisir.

Arrivé sur place, essoufflé par mon activité précédente, Sakura m'a lancé un vanne à deux balle comme d'hab, Sasuke a fait comme si j'existais pas toujours normal, mais Kakashi lui c'est approché de moi et après m'avoir reniflé, oui oui reniflé, il m'a dit « la prochaine fois prends une douche avant de venir, ou fais ça la veille, on part quand même pas pour un mois. » la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre c'est « je lui passerai le message » et là les regards de mes deux coéquipiers se sont braqués sur moi alors que mon démon était plié de rire et que je le maudissais intérieurement.

Pendant toute la route j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire poussé de Sakura qui tentait définitivement de savoir qui était ma petite amie. Je savais que Sasuke s'intéressait à la conversation et tous devaient se demander pourquoi moi je restais silencieux alors que ce n'était clairement pas dans mon habitude.

Au bout d'une journée entière, remarquez quand même à quel point je suis patient, à supporter la rosée alors que j'avais de plus en plus d'envie de meurtre je lui ai juste dit « qui t'as dis que c'était une fille? » Alors là pour le coup je l'ai plus entendu alors que c'est Kakashi qui éclatait de rire à son tour, sérieux j'étais réellement maudit, rien de plus rien de moins.

Sasuke lui a attendu le lendemain pour venir me voir et me dire:

– Alors comme ça tu as un petit copain, sur ce coup je t'avoue que tu m'épates.

– Pourquoi tu peux te taper la moitié de Konoha je te signale.

– C'est pas faux, mais j'ai que quinze ans, j'ai d'autre préoccupation pour le moment.

– Ouais, ouais je sais tu dois devenir fort et tuer ton frère. Bah tu vois si tu te concentrais sur autre chose de temps en temps, tu verrais qu'il y a en ce bas monde des choses super agréables.

– Dis moi, si tu es gay pourquoi tu dragues Sakura?

– Qui sait je suis peut être bi.

Et avant que la conversation ne devienne plus gênante encore et surtout satisfait d'avoir cloué le bec à Sasuke, je me suis éloigné et nous avons fini par terminer notre mission, la plus longue de ma vie je crois.

Mes relations avec Sasuke ont changé après cet épisode. Il venait de temps à autre à l'improviste, toujours pour des raisons foireuses, et essayait de passer plus de temps avec moi. Sceptique, je me suis demandé ce que ça pouvait bien cacher puis je me suis juste dis que je devrais juste profiter de sa présence.

Nos conversations, si si Sasuke est capable de sortir plus de trois mots d'affilés, déviaient souvent vers des sujets plus intimes. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de découvrir des choses sur moi, ou plutôt sur ma prétendu relation.

– Tu sais si ça dérange ton petit copain qu'on se voit comme ça, je peux comprendre.

– T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

– Pourquoi tu gardes le secret sur lui?

– T'es sérieux quand tu me demandes ça? Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne bénéficie pas du tout de la même côte de popularité que toi. Du coup je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose d'aggraver la situation.

– Et lui ça le gêne pas?

– On est complétement d'accord sur ce sujet. On fait ce qu'on a à faire ensemble et ça s'arrête là.

– Tu veux dire que c'est un plan cul.

– On peut voir les choses comme ça. Disons plutôt qu'il est très important pour moi mais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

– Et il le sait?

– Tu m'étonnes qu'il le sait, si je l'écoutais je devrais aller me déclarer au milieux de la place publique.

– C'est bizarre quand même.

– Tu trouves, moi je trouve ça surtout pratique et en toute honnêteté il faut bien avouer que prendre son pied tout seul c'est beaucoup moins agréable.

– Ouais je devrais peut être essayer.

– Heu...OK et t'as déjà quelqu'un en vu?

– Sérieux les filles sont chiantes, elles passent leur temps à me coller, y en a jamais une qui ose me contredire de peur de me vexer, alors je sais pas trop peut être que je devrais chercher un garçon.

À ce stade de la discussion mon démon me hurlait presque de me lancer et j'avoue que j'avais une trouille phénoménale de juste le perdre tout court. Alors en toute innocence je lui ai juste répondu:

– Si tu trouves personne qui te conviennes, je veux bien te montrer moi.

– C'est toujours bon à savoir, merci Naruto.

Alors qu'il quittait mon appartement, je suis resté bouche bée. Premièrement, il ne m'avait pas tué, ce qui en soit était déjà un très bon point. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas non plus rejeté ma proposition, ce qui était encore plus surprenant.

Malheureusement les choses ont prit une autre tournure. L'examen arrivait et cet espèce de dégénéré d'Orochimaru à décider de me prendre mon Sasuke, bon OK j'exagère c'était pas mon Sasuke mais quand même. Et forcément mon crétin de coéquipier n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de foncer tête baissé pour aller le retrouver.

Même si je n'avais pas été présent quand face de serpent l'avait marqué je savais que quelque chose avait changé.

Le soir de son départ, alors qu'il venait d'assommer Sakura à la sortie du village, je me suis trouvé face à lui, je l'ai observé, je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis mais pour une fois je voulais lui montrer autre chose, pas la facette du Naruto survolté qu'il connaissait, je voulais qu'il voit le vrai Naruto.

– Tu allais partir sans même me dire au revoir?

– Il vaut mieux simplifier les choses, tu ne crois pas?

– Je pense que c'est toi qui les compliquent.

– Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

– Tu crois quoi, que je suis si con que ça?

– Tu n'as jamais eu de famille, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de tout perdre comme ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre ma soif de vengeance.

– Tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions sur mon passé, tu ne sais rien non plus. J'ai eu des parents comme toi et pas n'importe quel parents, seulement pour me protéger ils se sont sacrifié. Ils sont morts pour moi, et je sais très bien qui est responsable de leur mort, je sais aussi que me venger ne les ramèneront pas.

– Je dois le faire, il faut que je devienne plus fort pour pouvoir le battre.

– Je sais, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Cette puissance tu n'es pas obligé d'aller la chercher chez Orochimaru, tu sais.

– Kakashi ne m'apprendra pas ce que je veux savoir.

– Il n'y a pas que Kakashi. Dis moi Sasuke, est ce que tu sais pourquoi tout les villageois ont peur de moi?

– J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

– Tu sais que Kyubi a attaqué le village il y a de nombreuses années. Le quatrième Hokage avant de mourir l'a enfermé dans mon corps. C'est pour ça que quand je suis en danger mon Chakra est d'une couleur différente. Lui, il pourrait t'apprendre tout ce dont tu aurais besoin. Il pourrait t'apporter la puissance que tu recherches et tu n'aurais pas besoin de vendre ton corps ou ton âmes pour ça. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? si tu pars un jour on se retrouvera face à face, plus en tant que coéquipier mais en tant qu'ennemi. Si tu pars tu va glisser dans les ténèbres et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir réussir à te ramener.

– Tu te souviens il y a quelques temps, quand tu m'as dis que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un?

– Heu oui.

– Répond moi Naruto, cette personne, c'est moi?

– Oui c'est toi.

– Alors écoutes moi bien, apprends tout ce que tu pourras apprendre de ton démon, laisses moi partir et si jamais tu vois à un moment ou un autre que je perds le contrôle rattrapes moi. Tu seras toujours le seul que je laisserai m'approcher, tu comprends?

– Je crois oui mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

– Il le faut, si je reste ici je serais confronté à Itachi trop rapidement et je ne suis pas prêt, je te confie ma maison, je reviendrais c'est une promesse.

Alors que je sentais une larme couler sur ma joue, il s'est approché de moi et a déposé sur mes lèvres un chaste baiser pourtant plein de sens et d'émotions. Je lui ai soufflé que je l'aimais et lui m'a répondu que lui aussi.

Je l'ai laissé partir, je n'aurais pas pu le retenir de force, à quoi ça aurait servit.

Je suis rentré chez moi, avec un sentiment de vide impressionnant alors que nos dernières paroles me revenaient en mémoire, je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait, il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir. Je suis resté la nuit entière à pleurer dans les bras de Kyubi, ce dernier se montrant particulièrement tendre à mon égard.

Aux premières lueurs du matin, tout le village était au courant de la fuite de Sasuke, Sakura ayant prévenu notre professeur. Ils sont venus frapper chez moi et quand j'ai ouvert et qu'ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient monté une équipe de recherche, je les ai surpris en leur expliquant que je ne les suivrais pas, que je n'irais pas le chercher, après tout ce n'étais pas une mission officielle.

J'ai refermé la porte et j'ai préparé mes affaires. Je suis partie dans sa maison en posant des scellés sur la mienne, histoire d'être sûr que personne n'y viendrait.

J'ai découvert son univers et me suis installé dans sa chambre où son odeur était partout. Je suis resté trois jours enfermé chez lui à me morfondre avant que mon démon ne m'en colle une pour me faire réagir.

Il m'a parlé d'un des trois ninjas légendaires et m'a expliqué que cet homme pourrait m'aider, pourrait me rendre plus fort et m'apprendre à contrôler mon chakra correctement. Jiraiya. Il m'a fallut chercher des renseignements sur lui et je l'ai finalement trouvé. Le plus dur restait à faire, le convaincre de me prendre comme élève, heureusement mon démon avait l'air de l'intéresser alors on a fait un essaye, on est partie chercher Tsunade qui est devenue notre Hokage. J'ai vite appris que si je voulais avoir son entière attention il me fallait user de subterfuge et j'étais particulièrement heureux de savoir maitriser le Sexy Jutsu.

Comme quoi, on a beau être un super ninja on peut aussi être un super pervers.

Trois ans, trois longues années, sans me retourner, sans dire au revoir à mon ancienne coéquipière, à mon ancien professeur, sans revoir personne, avec comme idée, m'éloigner, m'entraîner, devenir plus fort, maîtriser ce pouvoir que Kyubi me conférait et augmenter ma résonance avec lui.

Je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle, je savais que Jiraiya le faisait pour moi et de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de savoir que Sakura continuait de se lamenter sur le départ de Sasuke.

J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Sasuke, sur son entraînement, je me suis renseigné auprès de Jiraiya sur Orochimaru puis, finalement, j'ai arrêté car à chaque fois que j'en apprenais plus j'avais qu'une envie, aller retrouver Sasuke et buter son enfoiré de prof.

Kyubi et moi nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés, je lui laissais de plus en plus la possibilité de s'éloigner de moi pendant les longues heures où Jiraiya me laissait seul.

J'ai pu en apprendre plus sur mon démon, sur notre lien, sur la façon dont nous avions été unis. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherche sur le sceau de mon père, je suis sûr que ça vous en bouche un coin de savoir que je peux faire des recherches, mais ça à payer, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherché et je l'ai gardé pour moi.

Comme je disais trois ans, c'est long et pas un jour ne c'est passé sans que je ne pense à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait faire et à savoir si il tiendrait bien sa promesse.

Nous sommes rentrés à Konoha et dés que j'y ai posé un pied j'ai été envahie de nostalgie, mon cœur c'est serré alors que mon démon lui me berçait d'un flot de paroles réconfortantes.

Alors que Jiraiya se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade pour l'informer de notre retour, mes pas m'ont naturellement guidé vers sa maison.

J'ai enlevé les sceaux qui la protégeait, j'ai frissonné rien qu'en y rentrant. La poussière c'était incrusté partout et j'ai utilisé un multiclonage pour faire le ménage. Au bout de quelques heures tout était propre, et je me suis permis de me reposer un instant dans le jardin qui collait la maison.

Jamais je n'avais eu la chance de vivre dans une maison aussi grande et même si je savais que je n'étais que le gardien des lieux, j'avais l'impression d'y avoir un peu ma place. Pour préserver l'intimité de Sasuke je ne suis pas rentré dans la chambre d'Itachi ni dans celle de ses parents. J'ai été faire des courses, remplis les placards, même si je savais que c'était inutile, je voulais que tout sois prêt pour le moment ou il rentrerait.

Mon retour n'est pas passé inaperçu alors que j'aurai préféré, puis il a fallut que j'aille voir le Hokage.

Elle m'a trouvé changé, bah tiens c'est vrai, qu'en trois ans les gens changent pas normalement, puis Sakura est arrivée, elle a voulut me serrer dans ses bras mais j'ai habilement esquivé son étreinte ce qui la surprise. Tsunade nous a expliqué que nous allions devoir nous battre contre Kakashi pour réintégrer notre ancienne équipe, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke, savoir s'ils étaient au courant d'une évolution alors j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et je me suis gentillement fait rembarrer, on m'a simplement dit que d'abord je devais passer cette épreuve la suite viendrait plus tard.

Je me suis retrouvé avec Sakura face à mon ancien professeur, je n'avais aucune envie d'être là mais Kyubi me poussait à leur montrer ce que je valait vraiment.

Pour être franc, ça a été vite réglé. En moins de trente minutes j'avais récupéré ma clochette, mis Kakashi a terre et laissé Sakura sur le cul face à ma démonstration. Puis j'ai laissé Sakura se débrouiller, je suis partie les plantant sur le terrain d'entraînement et j'ai rejoins Tsunade afin d'avoir les informations que j'attendais.

Elle fut d'abord surprise de me voir arriver si vite puis finalement céda et me laissa libre accès aux informations que je désirais.

J'appris donc que Sasuke était toujours en vie, déjà c'était pas mal, qu'il continuait de s'entraîner, et qu'une mission serait rapidement mise en place suite à plusieurs informations sur sa position.

Un nouveau coéquipier nous fut attribué, Saï, alors lui il était comment dire ... particulièrement désagréable, d'ailleurs même Kyubi n'avait qu'une envie, le tuer, et ça c'est la version gentille, la version dixit Kyubi c'est plutôt « putain je vais le déchiqueter ce petit connard prétentieux et le filer à bouffer au clébard de Kiba » bref disons que je ne le porte pas trop dans mon cœur alors je l'ai juste ignoré, comme j'ai ignoré le reste de mon équipe.

La mission a été programmé presque deux semaines après mon retour, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je me suis fait le plus discret possible et où j'ai laissé mon démon vagabonder dans le quartier Uchiha.

Nous sommes partis pour un des repères d'Orochimaru ou face de serpent comme je me plais à l'appeler. À chaque pas qui me rapprochait de Sasuke mon cœur battait un peu plus vite, je ne voulais pas le ramener contre son grès, je savais qu'Itachi n'était pas mort, tout ce que je voulais c'était le voir, me plonger une fois dans la profondeur de son regard, juste une fois sentir son odeur qui avait quitté sa maison depuis longtemps, juste une fois le voir tout simplement.

D'abord il a fallut mettre hors service Kabuto, bon OK c'était assez facile j'avoue, puis il a fallut le trouver, sérieux c'est quoi ce repaire qui ressemble plus à un labyrinthe qu'à autre chose, puis finalement on y est parvenu, enfin je dis on j'ai même pas fais gaffe à savoir si les autres me suivaient ou non.

Il se tenait là devant moi, plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'ai juste souris et je l'ai vu répondre à mon sourire, ce simple geste m'a rassuré et a fait battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit les trois autres m'avaient rejoint. Sakura s'était mise à chialer bien évidemment, alors que Saï et Kakashi l'observaient.

Il les a rapidement maitrisé, leur montrant ainsi sa supériorité puis je me suis approché de lui alors que je n'avais rien fait pour protéger les autres, il m'a laissé faire, m'a plongé dans un genjutsu grâce à son Sharingan, là au moins nous pouvions être en paix quelques minutes.

– Tu me manques Sasuke.

– Toi aussi, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à rentrer Naruto.

– Je sais, je les ai juste suivi pour te revoir juste un peu.

– Laisses moi te regarder, tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

– Toi aussi. J'ai fais ce que tu m'avais demandé, je prends soin de ta maison comme tu me l'as demandé, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas mais je m'y suis installé, enfin ça fais juste un peu plus de deux semaines que je suis rentré, mais j'ai pas touché à la chambre de tes parents, ni celle d'Itachi, je voulais que tu le saches.

– Tu as bien fait. Bientôt je me débarrasserai d'Orochimaru et après je partirais à la recherche d'Itachi.

– Tu sais qu'il me cherche, peut être que s'il sait que je suis avec toi il viendra plus rapidement à ta rencontre.

– Je vais te laisser un moyen de me contacter ok? quand je serais partie va voir dans la dernière chambre du couloir, sous le lit il y a un parchemin, il n'y a que toi et moi qui pourront l'ouvrir, si tu as besoin de me contacter fais couler un peu de ton sang dessus et il s'ouvrira, écris ce que tu as besoin de me dire et referme le de la même manière il n'y a que moi qui peut avoir ton message d'accord.

– D'accord. Tu..je... hum je t'aime tu sais.

– Je t'aime aussi Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas bientôt on sera réunit, bientôt.

L'illusion s'estompa et après m'avoir offert un dernier sourire il parti.

Les autres n'ont pas comprit pourquoi j'étais resté immobile, passif, je ne les ai même pas regardé. J'ai suivis les instructions de Sasuke et j'ai récupéré le seul moyen que j'aurai de communiquer avec lui, avant que nous reprenions la route pour le village.

Juste avant d'arriver au village, Sakura m'a interpelé et alors que j'allais encore une fois l'ignorer elle a utilisé sa force contre moi. La pauvre n'avait pas du comprendre que le gentil Naruto avait disparut, je lui ai fais face laissant un peu du chakra de Kyubi filtrer et m'envelopper.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux?

– Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu es tellement différent. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais pour empêcher Saskue de partir. Pourquoi?

– Et toi hein pourquoi tu n'as pas été capable de le retenir? Pourquoi tout ce que tu as su faire c'était chialer comme d'habitude?

– Mais, Naruto, tu le sais non? pour moi c'est différent je l'aime, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

– Ha ouais alors dis moi une chose, est ce que Sasuke t'a déjà ne serait ce qu'une seule fois montré de l'intérêt? Est ce qu'une fois tu as eu l'impression qu'il t'aimait? Laisses moi rire, Sasuke s'en fou de toi, il ne t'aime pas t'imprime là. Et franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as passé trois ans à t'entraîner avec Tsunade si c'est pour chialer dés que tu te retrouves en situation réelle. Alors fou moi la paix, je n'étais pas venu pour le ramener, je le savais dés qu'on est parti de Konoha.

– Naruto tu devrais surveiller ce que tu dis, tu blesses ta coéquipière comme ça, déclara Kakashi.

– Ha ouais bah désolé mais je m'en fou un peu.

– Je ne te comprends pas, Sakura a raison tu sais, tu es différent.

– Non, je ne suis pas différent, j'ai juste fini de jouer la comédie, je suis tel que j'aurai toujours du être si je ne m'étais pas soucié de vous mais plus de moi et de mon bien être.

– Alors pourquoi tu es venu si ce n'étais pas pour le ramener?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas, ça ne regarde aucun d'entre vous, sur ce je rentre et je vous conseil de me foutre la paix car j'ai été très loin de me tourner les pouces pendant trois ans, et ça m'ennuierai d'avoir à expliquer à Tsunade pourquoi je vous ai tous collé une branlée. Sur ce à la prochaine mission.

Et je suis parti, les laissant comme des cons alors que Kyubi jubilait de ce revirement de situation. J'avais besoin d'être seul, d'être chez lui, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Dés que je suis rentré j'ai invoqué kyubi et je me suis effondré dans ses bras. Au fond il a toujours été le seul qui pouvait me réconforter et ceux depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

N'importe qui nous aurais vu dans cette situation aurait bien rit en pensant à la réputation du grand démon renard à neuf queues, bon bien sûr il serait mort tout de suite après mais c'est vrai que quand il veux, il peut être attentionné à mon égard.

J'ai rangé précieusement le parchemin de Sasuke, je savais que d'un point de vue étique mon comportement était limite mais mon cœur me dictait que soutenir Sasuke était le plus important.

J'ai attendu de longues heures, de longs jours pour savoir si je pouvais me permettre de lui envoyer un message, me torturant en sachant que je pouvais le contacter mais que je n'osais pas le faire. Alors j'ai juste attendu, puis on est venu me sortir de ma routine, pas en personne, car aucun villageois ne s'aventuraient sur ces terres soit disant maudites.

J'ai donc reçut un message, m'informant que Gaara avait été kidnappé par l'Akatsuki et que Tsunade voulait préparer une équipe pour aller le secourir.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, de part notre amitié et nos conditions de Jirunki, je me suis empressé de rejoindre mon équipe et nous sommes partis tout de suite pour Suna.

J'ai juste pensé que mon équipe me ralentissait et que si par le passé je souhaitais vraiment obtenir la reconnaissance des autres, maintenant tout ça ne m'importait plus. J'ai pesté contre eux, contre leur lenteur.

Quand nous sommes enfin parvenu à Suna il nous a fallut nous alourdir d'un nouveau fardeau. Grand mère Chiyo, elle nous a encore plus ralentit alors histoire de ne pas trop faire de vagues j'ai demandé l'autorisation à Kakashi d'accélérer la cadence. Il m'a suivit et nous avons laissé les autres aller à leur rythme.

Une fois sur place il était trop tard, Gaara était mort, une colère sans nom m'a alors pris aux tripes et je me suis laissé submerger par la peine de cette perte.

Sous l'œil abasourdit de Kakashi j'ai littéralement fait un carnage et j'ai massacré cette blondasse de Deidara.

Pendant ce temps les trois autres eux s'étaient occupés de son coéquipier Sasori et quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'ai déposé le corps sans vie de mon ami, alors que j'étais maculé de sang.

Sakura a voulu m'examiner mais Kakashi lui a juste dit que ce n'était pas mon sang.

Grand mère Chiyo a fait une chose surprenante, elle a donné sa vie pour ressusciter mon ami. Quand il a péniblement réussit à ouvrir les yeux, le poids qui m'avait assaillit à l'annonce de son kidnapping a soudainement disparut.

Nous sommes restés deux jours à Suna. Deux jours où j'en ai profité pour parler avec Gaara.

– Tu as l'air plus sombre que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu Naruto.

– J'ai cru que tu étais mort alors oui, forcément, je n'étais pas vraiment d'excellente humeur.

– Non c'est autres choses. C'est comme si tu avais décidé de faire tomber le masque que tu portais jusqu'alors. Ce masque que tout le monde connaissait, le Naruto joyeux et surexcité.

– Ouais je sais.

– Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le départ de Sasuke?

– C'est compliqué. C'est tout.

– Tu veux m'en parler?

– Ça dépend, ce que je pourrais te dire restera entre nous?

– Bien sûr tu sais très bien que je ne te trahirais pas.

– Je l'aime.

– Sasuke?

– Oui et ça me tue de le savoir si loin de moi mais je ne peux pas le ramener de force, je sais qu'il a des choses à accomplir, je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté, je dois le laisser faire.

– Tu as gagné en maturité, tu dois vraiment l'aimer.

– Ouais c'est dingue hein.

– Pas vraiment, je dirais que c'est une conclusion normal de votre relation et ça explique sûrement pourquoi tu n'es pas parti à sa recherche.

– Tu as tout comprit.

– Mais et lui? est ce qu'il t'aime aussi?

– Il me l'a dis avant de partir et quand je l'ai revu il y a quelques temps. Le problème c'est qu'entre mon amour pour lui, mon exil pendant trois ans pour m'entraîner et mon retour dans ce village qui ne me fait que me rappeler qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai du mal à supporter les autres et surtout les membres de mon équipe.

– Tout les membres ou juste Sakura?

– Tout les membres mais j'avoue que Sakura me tape sur les nerfs, sa façon de pleurer le départ de Sasuke me gonfle t'imagines même pas, y a des moments ou j'ai envie de la claquer et de lui dire que c'est moi qu'il aime mais je ne peux pas. Je veux attendre que ça vienne de lui, quand il rentrera.

– Tu es donc jaloux.

– Jaloux, pourquoi je serais jaloux, il en a jamais rien eu à foutre d'elle.

– Peut être mais elle ne cache pas ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

– Ouais tu as peut être raison, ce qui m'énerve aussi c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas progressé, qu'ils me freinent. Quand on est partie à ta recherche s'ils ne m'avaient pas ralentit je serais arrivé plus tôt. Si tu étais vraiment mort je crois je ne leur aurais pas pardonner.

– Je crois que tu t'es bien défoulé si j'en crois les dire de Kakashi.

– Ouais OK j'ai un peu pété un plomb j'avoue mais c'était plus fort que moi.

– Et ta relation avec Kyubi, comment ça se passe?

– De se côté là on avance très bien, vraiment très bien mais même ça je ne peux pas leur en parler de peur de les effrayer et même si je me sais plus fort qu'eux j'ai pas envie de revoir tout ces regards emplis de haine comme quand j'étais enfant.

– Je te comprends tu sais. Si tu veux peut être que tu pourrais rester à Suna quelques temps, le temps que tu y vois plus claire. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas et je sais très bien que ton rapport avec Kyubi est plus poussé que ce que tu as toujours bien voulu le faire croire.

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Sasuke de prendre soin de sa maison pendant son absence et si finalement il revenait mais qu'il ne me trouvait pas à Konoha je m'en voudrais.

– Rien ne t'empêche de revenir passer quelques jours ici si tu en ressens le besoin, tu seras toujours le bien venu.

– Merci Gaara.

– C'est normal, je n'oublie pas que tu m'as tendu la main quand tout le monde me regardais comme un monstre.

– Faut dire qu'entre monstre on ce comprend.

– Comme tu dis. Tu peux prendre une chambre dans mes appartements, personne ne te dérangera, et donne moi un peu plus souvent de tes nouvelles OK?

– OK, merci.

Je suis resté dans les appartements qui m'avaient été attribué et pour la première fois j'ai eu un message de Sasuke.

_Naruto _

_j'ai appris pour Gaara, je sais à quel point il compte pour toi j'espère que les rumeurs sont vrai et qu'il est réellement encore en vie._

_Sois prudent, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à cause de cette organisation._

_Je me débarrasserai d'Orochimaru d'ici un jour ou deux. J'attends juste le moment propice pour ça. Fais bien attention à toi. _

_À très bientôt mon ange._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Sasuke._

J'ai laissé l'émotion me submerger avant de me maudire d'agir comme un gonzesse parce qu'il m'avait donné de ses nouvelles et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre alors, histoire d'avoir un peu d'aide j'ai demander à mon démon un petit coup de main.

Mauvaise idée, Kyubi, ravit par l'évolution de ma relation avec mon brun ténébreux, ne cessait de me dire que je devrais lui écrire des choses plus obscène les unes que les autres. Du coup j'ai préféré me débrouiller seul.

_Sasuke_

_Les rumeurs disaient vrai, Gaara est en vie, ça a été chaud mais il va bien._

_Merci de t'en inquiéter. L'Akatsuki a perdu deux membres et je pense qu'ils vont juste y réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir me trouver._

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu vas bientôt en finir avec face de serpent._

_Tu me manques Sasu._

_Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésites pas je te rejoindrais où que tu sois._

_Sois très prudent, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Naruto._

J'ai eu l'impression de mettre une heure à écrire ces quelques lignes mais je me suis sentie plus léger quand j'ai vue le sceau briller signe que le message était bien envoyé.

Kyubi lui m'expliquait que ça ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose que je passe de temps à autre un peu de temps à Suna, histoire d'être un peu plus libre qu'à Konoha.

Pour le moment la seule chose que je désirais c'était juste de me reposer un peu en profitant du calme de mes appartements et savourer la joie que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais reçu le message de Sasuke. Savoir qu'il s'inquiétait, qu'il pensait à moi me réchauffait en m'emplissait de joie.

Du coup je me suis montré de meilleur humeur sur le chemin du retour, me calquant sur le rythme de mes coéquipiers.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au village, j'ai pris le temps d'aller voir Ichiraku et de dévaliser son stand de Ramens ce qui a eu l'air de lui faire plaisir.

J'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer au quartier Uchiha, profitant du paysage et de la sérénité qui m'habitait pour flâner à ma guise.

Je n'ai eu que quelques jours à attendre avant d'avoir à nouveau des nouvelles de Sasuke.

_Naruto_

_Comme je te l'avais dis, je me suis débarrassé d'Orochimaru._

_J'ai sélectionné trois personnes qui pourront m'aider à trouver Itachi._

_Je suis déjà en route pour aller les chercher._

_C'est la dernière ligne droite et même si je me sens nerveux à l'idée de l'affronter, je sais que je suis enfin prêt._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien se passer et dés que j'en aurai fini, je rentrerais._

_Après nous pourrons enfin être ensemble._

_Tu me manques._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Sasuke._

J'ai eu mal en lisant ces quelques lignes. Il allait fonder sa propre équipe, me remplacer par un autre et cette pensée m'attristait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulais pas que je le rejoigne, pourtant j'étais devenu très fort, j'avais beaucoup travaillé pour ça mais mes efforts n'étaient pas reconnu à leur juste valeur. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai répondu et même si mes mots auraient voulu être plus rude je ne voulais pas le contrarier avec mes états d'âmes.

_Sasuke_

_Je suis content de savoir que face de serpent sois mort et que tu vas bien._

_Fais bien attention à toi._

_Tu me manques, je pense beaucoup à toi._

_Naruto._

J'avais beau essayer de ne pas penser, je n'arrivais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Sasuke avec un autre coéquipier que moi.

Le fait qu'il m'ait avoué son amour il y a plus de trois ans, n'enlevait pas le doute et la jalousie qui pouvait m'envahir. J'aurais préféré que nous ayons eu le temps de nous montrer notre attachement avant son départ, j'aurais dû me bouger avant, j'aurais dû écouter Kyubi.

Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, cette angoisse qui grandissait dans ma poitrine alors que mon imagination, beaucoup trop fertile, ne cessait de m'envoyer des flashs plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me maudire pour mon imagination tordu ou pour la jalousie maladive qui m'emportait.

À cet instant j'aurai voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés, j'aurais voulu le marquer comme mien, j'aurais voulu que nous ne fassions qu'un et qu'après chacun sache que Sasuke m'appartenait, qu'il était à moi et rien qu'à moi, et même si c'était un comportement complétement puéril, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

J'ai fais les cent pas pendant des heures, arpentant les couloirs de sa maison, son jardin, puis finalement les divers rues du quartier pour essayer de trouver un peu paix. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui me tenaillait ne s'envolait pas, ne s'apaisait pas, rien n'y faisais et j'étais complétement perdu de ressentir une tel foule de sensation alors que j'aurais du être rassuré du fait qu'il me tienne quand même au courant.

Seulement comme bien souvent la raison et les sentiments ne font pas bon ménage, et j'en étais la preuve vivante alors que je me défoulais contre un pauvre arbre qui ne m'avais absolument rien fais si ce n'est être présent.

Kyubi m'a presque suppliait de l'invoquer ce que j'ai fini par faire. Il m'a observé en silence, avant de m'ordonner de me calmer. Le fait qu'il m'ait donné un ordre ne m'a pas vraiment plus.

– Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?

– Depuis que tu es incapable de maîtriser tes émotions.

– Mes émotions vont très bien.

– Mais bien sûr gamin, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu viens de t'en prendre à ce pauvre arbre sans défense.

– Ce n'est qu'un arbre, c'est tout.

– Moi tu sais je m'en fou pas mal, après tout, j'ai failli détruire ce village il y a des années de ça alors tu sais ce que j'en dis. En revanche je suis pas sûr que ton brun lui apprécie vraiment de revenir dans son village si tu te mets à tout détruire juste par jalousie.

– Je ne suis pas JALOUX.

– Mais bien sûr, au cas ou tu t'en rappellerais pas gamin, on cohabite dans le même corps, alors je sais exactement ce que tu ressens.

– Putain arrête de m'appeler gamin.

– Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel.

– Je fais ce que je veux.

– Tu es surtout frustré.

– Je ne suis pas du tout frustré.

– Bah tiens, rappel moi depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien fais à part utiliser ta main droite.

– Tu le sais très bien.

– Justement ça se compte plus en jours, ni en semaines mais en années. Tu es frustré. Ton mec est pas là et en plus tu te tapes des films et au lieu d'avoir pris le temps de vous envoyer en l'air avant, vous n'avez rien fait. Donc tu es frustré, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de ne faire qu'un avec lui et que tout le monde sache qu'il est à toi.

– Tu fais dans la psychologie toi maintenant?

– Et toi t'utilise des mots de plus de deux syllabes maintenant?

Je savais qu'il faisait exprès de pousser ma patience à bout, j'avais besoin de me défouler et à part Kyubi personne n'était capable de m'offrir une bonne baston sans perdre la vie ou du moins être gravement blessé.

Je me suis jeté sur lui, enchaînant coup sur coup alors que mon démon affichait un sourire satisfait. Il répondait à chacune de mes attaques avec autant de force que je pouvais mettre dans mes coups.

Peu était capable de tenir la distance face à moi et j'avoue que pour une fois se tenir face à un adversaire à ma taille me réjouissais.

Je déchargeais ma colère et ma haine sur lui, et lui l'acceptait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il aurait rapidement pu prendre le dessus sur moi mais il me laissait juste me défouler.

Vingt minutes, vingt minutes a enchaîner technique sur technique pour finir par n'utiliser que mes poings.

À chaque coup que je portais, j'en recevais un et à chaque fois je voyais le regard de Kyubi changer, se charger d'une lueur qui n'était plus apparut depuis longtemps. Je fus un instant déstabilisé par ce regard mais je ne voulais pas baisser ma garde. Kyubi s'en aperçut et senti aussi le trouble qui m'envahissait.

À près tout, il avait peut être raison, j'étais certainement frustré, aucun homme ne devrait subir une période d'abstinence aussi longue alors que tout son corps lui hurle d'aller rejoindre son unique amour et de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

J'eu l'impression que ma vision devenait flou alors que les cheveux de Kyubi devenait de plus en plus foncé pour prendre une teinte ébène. J'ai stoppé mon mouvement alors que mon poing allez atteindre sa cible. J'eu un hoquet de surprise alors que son regard vert devenait noir à son tour. Sa peau halée devenait plus claire. Sa musculature devenant moins marquée mais toujours présente. Un voile rouge passait de temps à autres dans son regard, le couvrant un instant pour reprendre une teinte noire où était clairement visible une étincelle de désir.

– Tu joues à quoi là, Kyubi?

– Tu me remercieras plus tard gamin. Je sais ce que tu veux, je ne fais que te l'offrir.

Sans un mot de plus et alors que je croyais recevoir un coup violent et surtout bien senti alors que la distance entre nous était plutôt faible, Kyubi m'attrapa par la taille, me rapprochant de lui. À cette distance je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu me dire.

L'homme qui se dressait face à moi était bien Kyubi, je le savais encore mais en revanche l'image qui se présentait était bel et bien Sasuke.

Ses longs cheveux brun à l'aspect si soyeux. Ses yeux noirs reflétant une telle profondeur, une telle décharge de sensations, une palette d'émotion, et c'était exactement ce que je voulais voir dans ces yeux. De l'envie, du désir, de l'amour, de la tendresse mais aussi une force brute et sauvage comme un animal qu'on aimerait dompté mais qui au fond gardera toujours cette part de brutalité bestiale.

Je crevais d'envie de me coller à ce corps chaud qui semblait m'appeler, réclamer ma chaleur.

Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me fixer alors qu'une de mes mains bougeait de sa propre volonté et allait tendrement caresser les traits de se visage qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits.

Mon corps frissonnait d'envie et de désir, mon corps se rapprocha d'avantage de celui de mon vis à vis. Je savais que ce n'étais pas vraiment lui mais j'en avais tellement envie. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un léger gémissement alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur ma taille.

Son odeur était différente mais pour un instant je voulu croire qu'elle était la même, qu'elle était la sienne. J'ai enfouie mon visage dans son cou juste pour sentir son odeur et sa chaleur se diffuser contre ma peau. Je suis resté comme ça quelques minutes, juste à me gorger de sa présence de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa texture avant de doucement y déposer mes lèvres, juste pour le goûter, juste pour savoir ce que ça me ferait.

Je voulais tellement y croire, croire qu'enfin depuis tout ce temps, mon rêve devenait enfin réalité, et que je l'avais enfin à moi, pour moi, là avec moi. J'ai laissé mes lèvres vagabonder sur cette gorge offerte, sentant ce corps contre moi frissonner à son tour. Mes gestes contrastaient avec la violence de notre précédent échange.

Je suis remonté doucement, longeant sa fine mâchoire avant de tomber en arrêt devant ses lèvres. Ses lèvres roses, tentantes, que j'avais déjà frôlais par deux fois et qui semblaient n'attendre qu'une chose, d'être couverte par les miennes. Je les ai frôlé un instant avant de me reculer pour à nouveau fondre sur elles.

Les caressant des miennes, les goûtant, en savourant leur texture avant de passer ma langue dessus afin qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour moi. Lorsque nos langues sont entrées en contact, j'ai senti mon corps s'électriser alors que de plaisir je fermais les yeux.

Je me suis collé à lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

Tout mon corps me brûlait alors que mon besoin de lui, de le sentir contre moi, augmentait. Je le voulais tellement, j'en crevais d'envie. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon dos alors que l'autre passait sur mes fesses. Chaque geste qu'il amorçait me procurait un plaisir infini. Je sentais à quel point il avait envie de moi et c'était on ne peu plus partagé. Lorsque à travers le tissu nos érections se sont frôlées aucun de nous n'a pu retenir un gémissement de bien être.

Ce son, j'avais pourtant imaginé l'entendre des centaines de fois mais rien n'était aussi délicieux que de l'entendre vraiment. Certains de ses gémissements ressemblaient à des grognements rauques à mesure que nos corps se frottaient. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et nous savions pertinemment que de toute façon personne ne viendrait. Il m'a plaqué contre un arbre non loin, prenant le contrôle de l'échange. À aucun moment je n'avais quitté ses lèvres, comme si elles m'étaient essentielles pour survivre.

Il m'a soulevé contre lui et instinctivement mes jambes se nouérent autour de sa taille, faisant un peu plus frôler nos érections douloureusement tendu. Ses mains qui jusqu'alors étaient restées sur mon corps partirent pour une nouvelle mission, celle d'enlever les vêtements qui m'empêchait de le toucher entièrement.

Nos lèvres se sont séparées le temps d'enlever mon tee shirt. Avant que je n'eu le temps de les reprendre, elles partirent à l'exploration de mon corps. Ravageant mon coup, avant de descendre sur mon torse et de lécher avidement chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Mon corps se cambrait pour entrer de lui même en contact avec cette bouche chaude et humide alors que mes mains glissaient dans cette chevelure ébène et soyeuse.

D'un mouvement fluide il nous positionna au sol, me couvrant toujours de son corps alors que ma prise sur sa taille se desserrait pour le laisser glisser plus aisément entre mes jambes et pour lui permettre d'explorer plus facilement chaque partie de mon corps qu'il désirait.

Les dernières barrières de raisons me dictaient que ce n'était pas Sasuke et pourtant entre deux gémissements, c'est son prénom que je laissais filtrer. Il entreprit de défaire les liens qui retenaient mon pantalon et lorsqu'il y parvient, il le fit glisser ainsi que mon sous-vêtement, alors que son regard gourmand vagabondait sur ma verge gorgeait de désir.

Je le vis se pencher alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans le mien me faisant frissonner un peu plus. Je vis sa langue se poser sur mon gland avant de d'entreprendre de lécher mon sexe dans son intégralité, mordillant par endroit avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Je n'étais plus qu'un corps brûlant d'un ardent désir, plus que gémissements et suppliques alors qu'une chaleur ardente englobait mon sexe. Cette douceur, et cette langue qui ce faisait taquine alors que par moment elle m'enroulait complètement.

Ses va et viens étaient doux, lents ça en était presque une torture tant c'était bon. Il accéléra ses mouvements alors que l'excitation nous rendait impatient d'en avoir plus.

Je l'ai laissé me préparer sommairement alors que je me perdais dans cette sensation de sentir ses doigts se mouvoirent à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je l'ai senti baisser son pantalon alors qu'il m'ensserrait toujours dans sa bouche me rendant complètement pantelant et chancelant sous lui subissant ses vagues de désirs sans fin.

J'ai cru distingué qu'il amorçait sur son sexe les même mouvements qu'il imprimait sur le mien puis quand il me sentis suffisamment prêt il se redressa, se pencha sur moi pour venir m'embrasser alors qu'il commençait à me pénétrer.

Je ressentie une vive douleur alors que l'urgence de ses mouvements l'avait fait s'enfoncer d'un coup en moi. Cette douleur n'est resté qu'un instant, le temps que je réalise qu'il était en moi, enfin.

Je crois que j'aurais pu en jouir immédiatement tant la sensation de le sentir en moi était puissante.

Il a entamé les premiers va et viens, profond, puissant mais tellement bon que je ne pouvais qu'en réclamer plus, encore et encore.

Je n'avais aucune retenue, je le suppliais et à chaque fois il perdait un peu plus la tête et s'acharnait à me donner entière satisfaction.

J'ai pris mon sexe délaissé en main et je lui ai moi-même insufflé les même mouvements qu'à nos hanches.

Je savais qu'aucun de nous ne tiendrais longtemps. C'était tellement intense, tellement fort, que j'avais l'impression que mon corps en entier réclamait la jouissance.

Je me suis libéré en premier alors que je hurlais presque le prénom de l'homme qui aurait dû être mon amant. Sentant mon anneau de chair se resserrer autour de sa verge il se libéra à son tour à l'intérieur de moi avant de s'écrouler sur moi, tremblant, la respiration hachée, en sueur.

Il m'a fallut de longues minutes avant de réussir à reprendre mes esprits. Alors que je réalisais que la tension que mon corps subissait quelques heures plutôt s'était envolé, je réalisais aussi ce que je venais de faire et malgré le fait que je le gardais dans mes bras pour ne pas briser cette étreinte, j'ai laissé quelques larmes couler alors que j'aurai tant aimé que se soit mon Sasuke qui sois étendu sur moi.

Kyubi l'a senti et m'a juste répété des « bientôt », oui bientôt c'est tout ce que je pouvais me répéter.

J'ai dû m'endormir car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans le lit de Sasuke et Kyubi me veillait d'un œil tendre. Je lui ai offert un sourire comme pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas mal agit en prenant l'apparence de Sasuke la veille.

Il a semblait se détendre et je m'en suis senti soulagé. Je l'ai invité à venir à mes côtés. Il s'est allongé au près de moi, et m'a prit dans ses bras. J'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine et je me suis laissé bercer par le rythme de sa respiration avant de m'assoupir à nouveau.

Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, Kyubi c'était assoupi, c'était la première fois que je le voyais endormi, le visage en paix, presque serein. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de bruits possible mais il c'est réveillé. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et l'ai remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Je me suis levé, j'ai été prendre une douche et me préparer un bon café. Quand je suis sorti de la cuisine, Kyubi m'apportait le parchemin de Sasuke, il brillait, signe que j'avais un message. J'hésitais un instant puis finalement je l'ai ouvert.

_Naruto_

_Mon équipe est prête. Heureusement qu'ils sont forts parce que je te jure que si c'était pas le cas je les tuerai sans hésitation tant ils sont chiant. _

_Si je ne te demande pas de venir c'est uniquement par ce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

_Franchement je préfère que ce soit un de mes prétendus coéquipiers qui perde la vie plutôt que tu sois blessé._

_Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et bientôt nous serrons réunit._

_Le temps me semble si long loin de toi, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir te retrouver et de goûter à nouveau à la saveur de tes lèvres, ou juste de pouvoir te contempler aussi longtemps que je le désirerais._

_À très bientôt mon amour._

_Sasuke._

Il lui avait fallut juste une journée pour fonder son équipe, le sentiment qui m'avait pris aux tripes la veille c'était définitivement apaisé et j'avais l'impression de revivre et de pouvoir enfin respirer juste en lisant ces quelques lignes.

_Sasuke_

_C'est bien mignon que tu penses à ma petite personne mais je ne suis pas en sucre. _

_Néanmoins j'apprécie l'attention que tu me portes et je tiens à te dire que ton envie est vivement partagé._

_C'est dingue que quand une personne qui nous cher n'est plus là, tout nous paraît fade et sans goût._

_Je me langui de toi. Je t'aime alors je t'en prie dépêche toi mon ange._

_À très bientôt._

_Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite prochainement. <em>**

**_Laissez vos impressions._**


	2. Chapter 2

Bon comme d'hab les persos ne m'apartiennent toujours pas mais l'histoire oui

Un grand merci à ma béta pour sa patience, ses corrections et surtout la rapidité de son travail alors Yukipi merci.

sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Pendant un mois, Sasuke m'a écrit presque tous les deux jours, me rassurant sur sa position, sur son avancé dans ses recherches. J'étais pleinement rassuré, j'attendais chaque message avec impatience, j'attendais surtout celui qui m'annoncerait son retour à Konoha.<p>

Pendant ce temps la vie avait repris ses droits. J'effectuais des missions sans grand intérêt, me lassant rapidement de la lenteur de mes coéquipiers.

J'ai finalement été voir Tsunade et lui demanda de passer l'examen pour devenir Ambu. Au début elle a refusé puis quand Kakashi lui a avoué que de toute façon quand nous étions en mission je remplissais la part des combats à moi seul et qu'ils freinaient plus qu'autre chose ma progression, elle finit par céder.

L'examen fut prévu deux semaines après ma demande. Il ne me restait que deux petites semaines à attendre et enfin j'allais être libéré du fardeau que représentait à mes yeux mon équipe.

Le jour J l'examen eu lieux en huit clos. Seul quelques ninjas étaient présent en plus de notre Hokage et de Jiraiya. Je devais pour réussir à vaincre plusieurs adversaires et affronter une épreuve de survit qui, bien que plus difficile, ne fut pas sans me rappeler une autre lors d'un précédent examen.

Il m'a fallu en tout et pour tout trente six heures pour y parvenir. Si j'ai bien compris j'ai battu un record, moi tout ce que je voyais c'était la liberté que j'allais y gagner.

Je fus promu au grade d'Anbu sous l'œil satisfait de Jiraiya particulièrement fier de moi. Pour me féliciter il m'a invité et c'est même ruiné en ramens.

Alors que j'allais le quitter, je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi il insistait pour que l'on prenne un dernier verre, je l'ai laissé faire après tout je lui devais quand même beaucoup, de plus grâce à mon cher démon j'ai la faculté de dessouler aussi vite que je bois, en bref l'alcool glisse sur moi.

Nous nous sommes installé dans un bar et je l'ai laissé me parler plus ouvertement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

– Tu sais tu n'es pas le premier élève que j'ai eu. En fait j'en ai eu quatre, j'ai longtemps cru que mes anciens élèves étaient mort, mais maintenant je commence à douter. Tu es sûrement celui dont je suis le plus fier, j'espère que tu ne me décevras pas Naruto, même si tu dois suivre ta propre voie, je me plais à croire que tu garderas en mémoire les enseignements que j'ai essayé de te transmettre.

– Bien sûr Sensei et vous le savez, n'est ce pas? Je vous respecte beaucoup.

– Je sais mais je sais aussi que tu deviens plus solitaire que jamais, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

– Rassurez vous je ne deviens pas solitaire, je sélectionne juste avec plus de choix les personnes que je fréquente, c'est tout.

– Je vais devoir partir, je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons mais avant j'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse Naruto, tu veux bien?

– Bien sûr.

– Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose je voulais d'abord que tu saches que même si je ne suis pas censé te le dire ton père est le quatrième Hokage, il a été mon professeur et je peux t'assurer qu'il serait vraiment fier de toi.

– Je vous remercie de me le dire mais je le savais déjà.

– Je m'en doutais un peu alors écoutes moi bien et promets moi que si je dois être blessé ou pire, je ne veux pas que tu perdes le contrôle. Maîtrise toi, reste fort et celui que tu as toujours été et promets moi que tu ne te lanceras pas dans une vengeance injustifié où tu risquerais de te perdre. La vengeance n'amène jamais rien de bon, elle n'apaise même pas les âmes et je sais de quoi je parle crois moi.

– Où est ce que vous partez? Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça maintenant? Vous avez un problème? Vous savez je peux vous aider si vous le voulez.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto, c'est un problème que je dois régler seul, mais trêves de bavardages si on s'intéressait plutôt aux jolies filles à disposition, quoique si j'en crois Kakashi tu serais plutôt tenté par les hommes.

– Faites vous plaisir, personnellement j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

– Et tu ne m'as rien dis à moi, au final j'ai peut être pas si bien réussit que ça avec toi.

La discussion est devenue plus légère. On c'est juste amusé un peu et j'ai essayé de ne plus pensé à ce que Jiraiya venait de me dire.

Le lendemain Jiraiya était parti comme il me l'avait annoncé et Tsunade semblait plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

J'ai commencé des missions en solo, de temps à autre rejoint par un ninja suffisamment fort pour ne pas m'encombrer.

Les recherches de Sasuke semblaient porter leurs fruits, et j'appris donc que l'Akatsuki, se sentant menacé, commençait à bouger.

Des rumeurs circulaient qu'Itachi avait été repéré à plusieurs endroits mais je savais aussi qu'Itachi n'était pas seul.

Mon angoisse grandissait et mon démon me poussait à profiter de ma semi liberté pour tenter de voir mon brun. J'ai fini par céder à mes craintes et lui ai écris.

_Sasu_

_Je sais que tu touches au but de la mission que tu t'étais fixé._

_Je fais parti de l'Anbu depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus de coéquipiers, notre ancienne équipe étant incapable de me suivre, j'ai préféré demander à travailler seul._

_Je sais que tu dois être très occupé, et que sûrement tu as l'esprit complètement ailleurs et c'est tout a fait compréhensible mais j'aimerai te voir si tu me le permets._

_Je n'ai jamais essayé de te ramener contre ton gré, je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'espère que tu le sais._

_Alors s'il te plaît accepte un rendez vous._

_La vie sans toi est une torture, je veux juste pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et respirer à nouveau ton odeur._

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Je t'aime mon amour._

_Naruto._

Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre que quelques minutes avant d'obtenir sa réponse.

_Naru_

_Je sais très bien que si on se voie tu ne tenteras pas de me ramener, tu es certainement la seule personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance._

_J'accepte, j'ai également très envie de te voir et avec l'approche de mon combat je dois dire que te voir me ferait le plus grand bien._

_Vas dans le dojo de mon clan, sous le dernier tatami tu trouveras un parchemin qui t'indiquera un passage pour entrer dans un repaire secret des Uchiha. _

_Si ça te va je t'y attendrai demain soir à vingt deux heures, le temps que je me débarrasse des membres de mon équipe._

_Je t'aime mon ange blond._

_Sasuke._

J'ai relu le parchemin au moins dix fois avant que Kyubi me certifie que oui ce que j'avais lu était belle et bien la vérité et que par conséquent j'allais enfin pouvoir voir mon brun ténébreux. J'ai accepté et j'ai été chercher le parchemin en question.

J'ai étudié la carte présente dessus et mon démon m'a demandé de l'invoquer.

– Demain tu ferais mieux de me laisser ici, on arrive à être séparé assez longtemps, pendant presque une journée, tu as besoin d'être seul avec lui et sur ce coup je suis de trop.

– Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfoiré du coup.

– Racontes pas de conneries, tu sais très bien qu'entre toi et moi ce n'est pas véritablement de l'amour, et tu as besoin de cette intimité avec Sasuke. De toute façon si tu avais le moindre problème je le saurai tout de suite et j'arriverai immédiatement.

– Je sais ça mais je sais aussi que même si ce n'est pas de l'amour je ressens pour toi une grande affection et tu es très important.

– Je sais très bien tout ça, mais si tu pouvais éviter de tomber dans les déclarations de gonzesse ça m'arrangerait bien.

– Toujours aussi délicat.

– Bref tout ça pour dire que non pas que je ne me taperai pas une séance de matage, mais vous avez besoin d'être seul et puis je suis sûr que tu me raconteras, n'est ce pas?

– Comptes la dessus tiens.

– Au pire j'irai jeter un œil dans tes souvenirs.

– Hé non mais ça va pas, et mon intimité la dedans!

– Causes toujours gamin, à mon âge on se distrait comme on peut.

Une journée, c'est dingue comme le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse quand on attend un événement. J'étais anxieux, nerveux, dans l'attente de se rendez-vous. Je savais que Sasuke prenait des risques en venant si prêt de Konoha et cette attention me ravissait. J'avais envie de le voir, tellement envie. Toute cette attente, cette séparation forcée, devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure du temps. Je la savais nécessaire et pourtant elle n'était pas plus facile à vivre. Le besoin de mettre un terme à cette situation, cette séparation alors que j'envisageais déjà les problèmes qui surviendraient quand Sasuke reviendrait enfin commençait à me peser.

Je me concentrais donc sur le fait que j'allais bientôt pouvoir le voir, enfin, nous serions seuls, ensemble et ça n'était plus arrivé depuis trop longtemps.

L'heure approchait à grand pas. J'ai invoqué Kyubi et l'ai laissé derrière moi avec une pointe de regret mais en sachant que c'était réellement nécessaire.

J'ai suivis les instructions du parchemin et finalement au bout d'une demie heure je suis arrivé devant un grand bâtiment avec l'enseigne des Uchiha. Un bâtiment immense, sombre et pourtant pas effrayant. Je me suis avancé prudemment puis j'ai poussé la lourde porte en bois et j'ai avancé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Cet espace devait servir de salle de conférence ou quelque chose comme ça, il y avait encore quelques vestiges de meubles, des tables, des chaises, un grand siège trônait au fond de la pièce, celle-ci était sombre mais pas sinistre. Elle reflétait juste l'esprit des Uchiha un peu comme le quartier dans lequel je vivais depuis quelques temps.

Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être à l'heure et il lui restait dix minutes. J'en profitais pour laisser mon regard vagabonder, voyageait sur les différents objets restés sur place, vestiges d'un clan puissant parti trop tôt.

Une armure de Samouraï était aussi présente, couverte de poussières, je me permettais de la contempler avec plus d'attention. C'était la première que j'en voyais une et je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé assez impressionnante.

Je me suis retourné au moment où j'ai entendu la porte grincer. Il était là devant moi, j'avais du mal à y croire tellement ça me paraissait irréelle.

Je me suis avancé vers lui alors qu'il faisait la même chose puis nous nous sommes arrêtés à une distance respectable.

Je lui ai souris, puis je l'ai observé. Lui aussi avait changé et lors de notre dernière entrevue j'avais été tellement heureux de le voir que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le regarder correctement.

Il avait grandit, même si on atteignait la même taille, ses cheveux brun avaient poussé et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours les mêmes, même si je me doutais que son Sharingan devait avoir évolué aprés autant de temps. Son corps avait l'air plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs même si je n'avais fait que l'observé de loin à l'époque.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué Sasuke.

– Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Si je ne savais pas que tu m'attends je crois que j'aurai pété un plomb depuis tout ce temps.

– Je t'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Je n'ai rien pu dire de plus car ses lèvres couvraient les miennes dans un geste tendre et amoureux. Rien n'aurai pu être comparable à ça, rien. La texture de ses lèvres, leurs douceurs, ce simple contact m'emmenait aux portes du paradis. J'ai senti sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieur et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que nos langues se sont trouvées pour entamer un balais sensuel ressemblant presque à une danse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mes mains s'accrocher à sa chevelure alors que lui s'accrochait à mon dos. Nos corps se pressaient, se collaient, et une chaleur sans nom m'envahit. Le savoir contre moi depuis tout ce temps faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, pas aller trop vite et même si j'étais sûr de la nature de ses sentiments, je ne savais pas s'il me désirait de la même manière que moi je le voulais.

Pourtant ses mains dans mon dos amorçaient des mouvements ressemblant beaucoup à des caresses et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était gémir contre lui. J'ai rompus le baiser pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou, pour me gorger de son odeur alors que je rapprochais son corps du mien de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Je voulais, par cette étreinte, lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, l'amour inconditionnel que je lui vouais. Juste lui faire comprendre que personne n'aurait jamais autant d'importance que lui. J'ai senti qu'il enfouissait lui aussi son visage dans ma chevelure sûrement pour imprégner mon odeur et au bout d'une minute ou deux je me suis senti soulevé, ses bras puissants passant autour de ma taille pour avoir une meilleur prise, j'ai passé mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'ai laissé m'emmener plus loin dans la salle pour me poser sur une vaste table.

Quand il m'a posé, je l'ai regardé un instant, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Entre deux baisers je ne faisais que lui répéter que je l'aimais, qu'il m'avait tellement manqué, et que je ne voulais qu'une chose l'avoir pour moi seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il souriait en m'entendant, je pouvais le sentir alors que mes lèvres étaient contre les siennes et ça me plaisais de savoir que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, j'étais le seul à le faire sourire.

J'ai sentie une de ses mains s'introduire sous mon tee-shirt et alors que mon corps se tendait contre lui, je savais que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas je ne parviendrais plus à contrôler le désir qui m'habitait. J'ai voulu lui dire, lui faire comprendre que malgré l'urgence de notre désir nous avions le temps mais Sasuke ayant l'air pleinement conscient de ses actes et des réactions qu'il procurait sur mon corps, fit taire toute protestation alors que d'un léger coup de hanche il me faisait comprendre à quel point il avait envie de moi.

J'ai ouvert le haut de son kimono alors qu'il enlevait mon tee shirt. J'ai contemplé son buste finement dessiné, musclé à souhait, avant d'y passer mes mains, frissonnant alors que j'entrais pour la première fois en contact avec sa peau. Il effectuait des mouvements similaires aux miens, chaque geste visant juste, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisirs alors que rapidement et n'y tenant plus je remplaçais mes mains par ma bouche, avide de le goûter et de connaître chaque parcelle de se corps que je chérissais.

J'ai retourné la situation et l'ai allongé sur la table où je me tenais, je l'ai embrassé puis suis parti à l'exploration de son corps. Partant de ses lèvres, cheminant le long de son cou alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, me frayant un chemin sur son torse, léchant par moment, mordillant par d'autres, laissant des marques visibles sur mon passage alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à mes cheveux.

Je descendais toujours plus bas, tombant à la lisière de son pantalon, hésitant un instant avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Il a légèrement soulevé les hanches comme pour me donner son approbation et enfin j'ai pu voir dressé face à moi son sexe gorgeait de désir. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, je l'avait tant attendu, je l'ai pris en bouche, l'englobant de ma chaleur, jouant avec ma langue, effectuant des mouvements lents, suivant le rythme de ses gémissements. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter mon prénom comme une douce mélodie, et j'avoue que c'était la meilleur des récompenses. Son corps suivait mes mouvements, ses hanches menaient son sexe directement contre mes lèvres. C'était bon, trop bon. Il gémissait pour moi, grâce à moi, se perdait dans le plaisir que je lui infligeais, il n'avait plus aucune retenue et j'aimais savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisait ça. J'ai détaché mon pantalon, pour libérer mon sexe douloureusement tendu. J'ai commençais à insuffler sur ma verge les mêmes mouvements que j'effectuais avec mes lèvres. Je pense qu'il a dû s'en rendre compte car à ce moment là il a inversé nos positions, se plaçant sur moi. Je me suis senti rougir quand j'ai vu sa façon de me regarder, sa façon de me désirer.

Il s'est couché sur moi, et nous avons gémis à l'unisson quand nos érections se sont frôlés pour la première fois. Ses hanches ondulaient de façon explicite, mimant l'acte qui suivrait. Je l'ai laissé faire, laissé explorer mon corps alors que je fondais littéralement sous ses lèvres. Lorsque j'ai senti sa langue caresser ma verge j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, que mon corps allait se consumer.

Il a était d'une douceur exquise et j'ai savouré chaque glissement de ses lèvres contre ma peau. Alors qu'il sentait que j'arrivais au paroxysme du plaisir, il m'a présenté ses doigts que j'ai avidement léché et humidifié. Il m'a préparé en douceur, lentement, ça en devenait presque une torture tant j'avais envie de le sentir en moi. Au moment où il a frôlé ma prostate j'ai poussé un cri de plaisir, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de me procurer il s'est appliqué à recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me prendre.

Il s'est alors exécuté, m'a pénétré lentement, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, jusqu'à se que j'amorce un premier mouvement de bassin pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait bouger. Je me suis accroché à lui de toutes mes forces essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le flot de plaisir qui m'assaillait et de rester conscient de chaque geste qu'il effectuait, comme si je voulais garder en mémoire tout ce qui se passait.

Mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille, ses hanches rencontrant les miennes, et nos gémissements se répercutant contre les murs de la pièce. Il a pris mon sexe en main et en à peine quelques mouvements, je me suis rependu entre nos deux corps. Il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps pour me suivre et au moment où il se libéra je l'ai senti me mordre au niveau du cœur. Une chaleur diffuse se répandant en moi, autre que celle que j'avais ressenti pendant l'acte charnelle auquel on venait de se livrer. Il s'est effondré sur moi et moi j'ai raffermi ma prise sur lui.

Nous sommes restés comme ça un moment, bercé par le rythme de nos respirations. Il nous a fallut une bonne demie heure avant de nous remettre totalement de la jouissance qui nous avait submergé.

Quand Sasuke a levé la tête il a regardé à l'endroit où il m'avait mordu et il a parut très satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. J'ai regardé ce qu'il m'avait fait et je suis resté comme un con à voir qu'à l'endroit où il m'avait mordu apparaissait maintenant la marque d'un Sharingan. Sans l'avoir vu j'ai su que c'était le sien.

– Qu'est ce que c'est?

– C'est la preuve que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas parce que cela ne partira que le jour de ma mort et je ne suis pas pressé de mourir.

Je suis resté sans rien dire, alors que j'imprimais ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il m'avait marqué et j'en étais heureux. Je lui appartenais mais après tout cela faisait déjà longtemps que je lui appartenais.

– J'ai réussis à te faire taire, je suis trop fort.

– Arrête de te foutre de moi s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment surprenant.

– C'est juste que je t'aime et comme ça tout le monde le saura.

– Tu sais, je ne me balade pas torse nu.

– Si tu veux je peux faire la même chose sur chaque partie de ton corps visible.

– Nan, ça ira de toute façon je suis a toi depuis des années alors marque ou pas ça changera pas.

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Sasu.

On est resté quelques minutes comme ça, lové l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact et la présence de l'autre avant d'entrer dans des sujets plus sérieux.

– Alors comme ça tu es passé dans l'Anbu.

– Valait mieux, j'aurai fini par faire un malheur avec notre équipe.

– À ce point.

– T'imagines même pas, quand je suis revenu de mon entrainement avec Jiraiya j'ai eu le droit à l'examen des clochettes, bon ok ça été vite réglé mais après comme si ça suffisait pas il a fallut qu'on se tape un nouveau coéquipier, c'est pas une réussite celui là. Au final après une ou deux missions, je les ai trouvés lents, trop lent alors j'ai été voir Tsunade et j'ai passé l'examen. Au moins maintenant j'ai la paix.

– Et les autres ont rien dit?

– Qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'ils disent, entre Sakura qui passe son temps à chialer parce que tu es partie, Kakashi qui est tout le temps plongé dans ses bouquins pervers et Saï à qui j'ai envie de casser la gueule dés que je le voie, tu voies il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils disent quelque chose.

– Tu es devenu plus fort.

– Je me suis dis que si tu avais besoin d'aide il valait mieux être fort.

– Hum.

– Et toi ton équipe?

– Laisses moi rire j'appelle pas ça une équipe moi. A peut de chose près, j'en ai deux qui sont près à s'égorger dès qu'ils se voient et le troisième qui a de sérieuse tendance névrosé et meurtrière.

– Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça.

– Ils me saoûlent t'imagines même pas, j'ai des envies de meurtres par moment mais bon j'ai besoin d'eux.

– Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça, j'aurais aimé que tu ais besoin de moi aussi.

– J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

– J'ai aussi besoin de toi tu sais.

– Je sais mais bientôt on sera réuni pour de bon.

– Ouais bah magnes toi parce que c'est long sans toi.

– C'est long pour moi aussi. Au fait comment ça se passe avec Kyubi?

– J'attends qu'on en finisse avec l'Akatsuki et après je lui ferais une énorme surprise. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on en finisse avec ces tarés.

– Ouais bah fais gaffe à toi okay, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire il ne leur manque plus beaucoup de Bijui.

– T'inquiète le mien craint rien. Au fait tu sais ton frère il bosse en équipe avec un certain Kisame qui a une sale gueule et qui se balade avec une énorme épée sur le dos.

– Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai des coéquipiers, ils serviront de distraction.

– Sérieux, tu n'as pas de cœur toi, tu les sacrifies.

– Au mais si j'ai un cœur mais il n'y a que toi qui y a accès.

– Baka.

– Teme

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi.

Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, nous unissant avec passion autant de fois que nos corps le réclamé, parlant de temps à autres mais finalement restant juste le plus souvent lové l'un contre l'autre.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, il a fallut qu'il parte, je me rassurais en me disant que le moment où nous serions définitivement réunis était plus proche qu'il ne l'avais jamais été. Je l'ai regardé partir avant de rentrer à mon tour et de retrouver mon démon.

Ce dernier paraissait étrangement agité et dès que je fus à proximité il se jeta littéralement sur moi. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passais jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la marque de Sasuke apposé sur mon cœur.

– Malin le gosse.

– De quoi tu parles?

– Il t'a marqué.

– Merci je m'en étais aperçu.

– Malin.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça?

– Avec cette marque vous êtes liés. Personne ne pourra plus poser ses mains sur toi sans qu'il ne le sache.

– Hein...

– C'est un peu pour s'assurer de ta fidélité, si tu veux, mais aussi je crois que ça marche un peu comme pour nous, s'il est en danger tu le sauras et inversement. Il ne t'a rien dit?

– Heu non pas vraiment et j'avoue que je lui ai pas demandé.

– Je confirme, malin, enfin moi je l'ai sentis quand il te l'a fait.

– Sérieux?

– Bah oui, on est lié tous les deux, s'il t'arrive quelque chose je le sais tout de suite.

J'ai médité sur les paroles de mon démon alors que je reconnaissais bien là la possessivité de Sasuke.

Nous avons continué de correspondre laissant notre tendresse se glisser entre les lignes. Nous rassurant l'un l'autre.

Du côté du village, l'Akatsuki faisait parler d'elle. J'eus l'immense tristesse de me rendre à l'enterrement d'Asuma, le professeur de l'équipe de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, Ino et Choji étaient parti le venger en compagnie de Kakashi. Je fus plus que rassurer d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous revenus en vie même si mon ancien professeur lui avait fini à l'hôpital.

Deux nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient donc tombés, Hidan et Kakuzu. Deux de moins, j'étais satisfait de savoir que le village de Konoha s'était à lui seul débarrassé de quatre membres de cette organisation.

Pourtant j'étais certain que la contre attaque n'allait pas tarder et Sasuke pensait la même chose que moi. Je me savais relativement à l'abri ayant pleinement confiance en mes capacités mais pourtant une part de moi craignait. J'avais peur de perdre face à un adversaire trop fort pour moi.

J'avais raison, Asuma était enterré depuis moins de deux semaines quand Tsunade m'a convoqué. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était grave en voyant sa mine déconfite et les traces qui montraient que des lames avaient coulées en abondance sur ses joues.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe?

– Je suis désolé Naruto, vraiment.

– Pourquoi?

– Jiraiya, il est mort.

Elle m'a laissé enregistré l'information alors que mes propres larmes s'écoulaient librement sans même que je puisse les retenirs.

– Qui? Qui a fait ça?

– Il était partie se renseigner sur un membre de l'Akatsuki, un certain Pein. C'est lui qui l'a tué.

– Je vois.

– Écoutes je sais que tu étais très proche de Jiraiya mais ne fais rien d'irréfléchis et il a laissé ça pour toi.

– Merci je vais me retirer si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire.

– Tu peux y aller.

J'ai serré contre moi les rouleaux que venait de me donner Tsunade et j'ai presque traversé le village en courant pour rejoindre la maison de Sasuke. J'ai laissé ma peine me submerger, revoyant divers souvenirs, me remémorant notre dernière conversation, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser mon instinct me guider pour retrouver cette enflure et le tuer sur le champs.

Je suis ressorti, les yeux rouges et gonflés, j'ai été dans le premier magasin que j'ai trouvé et j'ai été chercher divers bouteilles d'alcool. J'ai interdit à Kyubi d'interférer, de me dessoûler, et j'ai bu, lamentablement, j'ai bu autant que je le pouvais, noyant ma peine dans ces divers alcool, refusant en bloc l'aide de mon démon. J'ai hurlé ma peine et ma rage, j'ai été obligé de m'éloigner pour laisser ma haine s'exprimer sur un terrain d'entraînement quelconque, puis finalement à bout de force je suis rentré et je me suis effondré sur le lit de Sasuke alors que mes larmes continuaient de couler.

Le lendemain quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais une migraine carabiné. Il m'a fallut quelques temps pour resituer les événements de la veille, c'est à peut près à ce moment que j'ai vu que Sasuke m'avait envoyé un message.

_Naru_

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je sens à quel point tu as mal, et que tu ne vas pas bien. La douleur qui t'as assaillit a été si forte que j'en tremble encore. Je t'en prie dis moi ce qui se passe._

_Si tu as besoin de moi je peux venir te retrouver dés que tu le veux. _

_J'attends ta réponse._

_Je t'aime._

_Sasuke._

Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pensé au lien qui nous unissait, de ne pas avoir imaginé qu'il ressentirait mon mal être.

_Sasu_

_Désolé d'avoir du t'infliger ça. Je viens d'apprendre que mon sensei Jiraiya est mort à cause d'un putain de membre de l'Akatsuki. Je me suis laissé aller à mon chagrin. _

_Je ferais plus attention dorénavant, excuses moi. _

_Je t'en prie dépêche toi. Pour ma part je vais aller régler son compte à ce bâtard ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kyubi me protège et m'aidera comme il l'a toujours fait._

_Je t'aime _

_Naruto._

J'ai envoyé le message et j'ai plongé dans les parchemins que Jiraiya m'avait légué.

J'appris alors que ce Pein faisait équipe avec une fille Konan qui n'était pas vraiment un danger. Ce Pein lui semblait plus complexe, il possédait plusieurs corps et tous possédait des techniques différentes. Il était forcément d'une grande force puisqu'il avait réussit à vaincre mon professeur. J'apprenais également que ce Pein et cette Konan étaient eux aussi des élèves de Jiriya.

J'ai étudié pendant de longues heures. Cherchant une faille dans sa défense et finalement au moment où j'avais fini par faire le tour de la question, j'ai eu un nouveau message.

_Naru_

_Je l'ai trouvé, j'y vais. Ais confiance en moi j'y arriverai, je le tuerais et je rentrerais tout de suite après. _

_Je te tiens au courant dés que j'en ai fini avec lui._

_Je t'aime mon ange prends bien soin de toi._

_Sasuke._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Il était là, dans le village, il était là pour moi, je le savais. J'ai invoqué Kyubi et je lui ai demandé s'il préférait qu'on se batte côte à côte ou s'il voulait réintégré mon corps.

Sa réponse m'a fait sourire, ce Pein allait souffrir.

Nous sommes arrivés au milieux du village. Beaucoup d'habitations avaient été détruite. Des corps jonchaient le sol, le sang coulait à flot. Et face à nous les divers Pein avec une fille au cheveux bleus.

On s'est regardé, puis tout c'est enchainé.

Konan a foncé sur Kyubi qui d'un coup de griffe a littéralement déchirer son mince corps en deux, la laissant retomber comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

Les hommes face à nous se sont lancés dans un flot d'invocations plus grossières les unes que les autres.

Kyubi et moi, nous nous tenions si proche, nos chakra circulaient entre nos corps, au moment où une créature à essayé de nous toucher nos chakras l'a expulsé, la faisant exploser. Les divers corps qui nous faisaient face se sont lancé sur nous, nous avons fait front, rendu tous les coups qui nous étaient donné, utilisé des techniques plus puissantes les unes que les autres. La déferlante de puissance faisait s'écrouler les habitations encore debout. Nous avons rapidement comprit que pour que les corps ne se relèvent pas il fallait les désintégrer. J'ai utilisé les techniques que Jiriya m'avait enseigné pour me battre, et je suis passé en mode ermite, rendant mes mouvements plus fluide, mes coups plus puissant.

Nous n'étions que deux et pourtant les Pein peinaient à faire face. Mon corps me brûlait à mesure que le combat s'intensifié et je savais que si je voulais en finir avec mon adversaire, je n'avais qu'une seule possibilité, laissé Kyubi prendre le dessus sur moi, le réintégrer et laisser sa puissance me submerger. Au moment où je réintégrais Kyubi, j'ai ressenti une douleur vive me traverser à l'endroit où Sasuke avait posé sa marque.

Je devinais que lui aussi était en plein combat mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur cette douleur je devais en finir avec ce Pein. J'avais compris que le vrai corps de Pein ne se trouvait pas devant moi alors je devais éliminer ces pantins.

Kyubi avait prit sa forme la plus évolué. Il lui a fallut moins de cinq minutes pour détruire les corps se trouvant devant nous. Dès que ce fut fait nous avons filé vers le lieu que j'avais identifié en mode ermite comme étant le lieux où se trouvait le véritable corps de Pein.

J'ai repris ma forme normale et quand je suis arrivé sur place je n'ai trouvé qu'un homme à moitié mort branché de toute part à une machine étrange. Je ne l'ai pas laissé parler je l'ai tué sans plus de discours.

Pendant tout mon combat même si je devais resté concentré une part de moi était avec Sasuke. Ma marque me brûlait, j'avais peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je suis repassé en mode ermite et je me suis concentré pour trouver sa trace. Je l'ai trouvé à l'endroit où nous avions fait l'amour quelques temps plutôt. Je m'y suis précipité, en arrivant j'ai senti la présence de Sasuke, il paraissait faible, trop faible. Il y avait une autre présence, un autre Uchiha, et pas Itachi. Je suis rentré dans le bâtiment presque en totalité détruit par le combat qui avait dû être d'une rare violence. L'autre se tenait prêt de Sasuke alors que ce dernier reposé à terre près du corps de son frère.

– J'ai aucune idée de qui tu peut être Uchiha mais éloignes toi de lui, c'est préférable pour toi.

– Je dois en conclure que Pein a échoué dans sa mission.

– Exact alors dégage avant que je ne m'en prenne à toi.

– Je te le laisse mais je reviendrais, je te prendrais, je te tuerais, comme j'ai tué les autres avant toi.

– Tu te plantes, Gaara est encore en vie, la preuve que l'Akatsuki n'est pas toute puissante. En plus vous devez être à court de membres si je ne m'abuse.

– On en reparlera Naruto, on en reparlera.

– C'est donc toi Madara. Celui qui a lancé Kyubi sur le village il y a des années de ça.

– Je vois que tu communiques avec ton démon.

– Justement mon démon comme tu dis, ne t'apprécie vraiment pas alors casses toi avant que je ne le laisse te régler ton compte.

– Je pars pour le moment, mais je reviendrais.

J'ai accouru vers le corps allongé de Sasuke, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Kyubi s'est chargé de l'englober avec son chakra, essayant de faire comme il le faisait avec moi quand il me guérissait. J'ai scellé le corps d'Itachi dans un parchemin ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire, et j'ai pris Sasuke dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi alors que je le ramenais là où était sa véritable place, chez lui à mes côtés.

* * *

><p>La suite bientôt.<p>

Laissez vos impressions.


	3. Chapter 3

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui

encore un grand merci à ma beta qui a vraiment beaucoup de courage

* * *

><p>Je me suis maudit de ne pas avoir plus de connaissance médicale alors j'ai suivi les instructions de Kyubi.<p>

J'ai commencé par déshabiller Sasuke pour voir l'étendu de ces plaies. Certaines blessures n'étaient pas belle à voir, mais j'ai fais tout mon possible pour le soigner du mieux que je pouvais.

J'ai laissé un clone prendre ma place au sein du village, aider à reconstruire ce que Pein avait détruit, évitant un maximum les questions sur l'homme qui m'avait accompagné lors de mon combat.

Du côté de Sasuke, après la première nuit, il fut prit d'une importante fièvre. Je l'ai veillé, je suis resté à son chevet changeant la compresse d'eau froide que je déposais sur son front. Régulièrement je changeais ses bandages, essayant de les garder propre alors que de temps à autre une plaie se remettait à saigner.

Trois jours, trois jours à m'inquiéter pour lui, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil alors que Kyubi se proposait de prendre ma place pour me relayer.

Au matin du troisième jour, il a ouvert les yeux, à légèrement bougé alors que je le voyais grimacer sous la douleur de son geste. Je lui ai intimé de rester calme, de ne pas essayer de bouger, lui expliquant l'étendu des blessures qui parcouraient son corps. Il a parut surpris d'entendre ma voix, puis il s'est rendu compte qu'il était chez lui, dans sa chambre.

– Pourquoi je suis là?

– Parce que c'est ta place.

– Comment ça se fait?

– Je t'ai trouvé après ton combat, tu étais inconscient et blessé, alors je t'ai ramené. Personne ne sait que tu es là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

– Itachi?

– Il est mort, j'ai scellé son corps dans un parchemin, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais en faire alors je l'ai ramené.

– Tu as bien fait.

– Tes blessures ont l'air d'aller mieux, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas médecin et je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ça, quand je suis blessé Kyubi se charge de me soigner, alors je lui ai demandé un coup de main. Ta fièvre est tombée cette nuit. La blessure la plus sérieuse reste celle de ton abdomen, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je crois que tu vas aller mieux, il faut juste que tu te reposes.

– Merci Naruto.

– C'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser là bas.

– J'ai senti quand je me battais que tu étais aussi en plein combat, ça va?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais bien. Pour résumer Kyubi et moi on s'est bien défouler, même si je suis sûr que dès que le village sera en majorité reconstruit j'aurais le droit à une entrevue privé avec Tsunade. Mais bon le principale c'est que deux membres de l'Akatsuki soient mort. On arrive a un totale de sept avec Itachi.

– C'est bien, je suis rassuré.

– Je vais te chercher de l'eau OK et après il faut que tu te reposes tu es encore très faible, tu en as besoin.

– D'accord mais tu restes avec moi hein?

– Bien sûr, personne n'arriverait à m'éloigner de toi, personne.

Je lui ai donné de quoi se déshydrater et je me suis installé à ses côtés, laissant mon démon veiller sur nous alors que je restais à une distance respectable de mon brun pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Je me suis rapidement endormit, rassuré de l'avoir vu se réveiller.

Il a passé une semaine à se réveiller quelques minutes pour se rendormir rapidement.

La reconstruction du village avancait bien et l'heure des explications étaient arrivés. Tsunade venait de me convoquer.

J'ai expliqué la situation à Sasuke, le rassurant en lui expliquant que je ne dévoilerais pas sa présence au sein du village, laissant un clone veiller sur lui.

– Tsunade, ravis de voir que vous allez bien et que le village se reconstruit bien.

– Merci. J'attends des explications.

– Je m'en serai douté.

– Alors?

– Alors quoi? le principal c'est que Pein est mort ainsi que sa copine non? On a évité un massacre et je suis toujours en vie. Je crois qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti.

– Ça pour t'en être bien sorti tu t'en ai bien sorti mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Kyubi se battait à tes côtés.

– Parce que je lui ai demandé.

– Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse?

– J'aurais bien aimé, j'avoue.

– Bah tu te trompes. Alors depuis quand?

– Très longtemps.

– Tu te rends compte du danger que tu fais courir à tout le monde comme ça.

– C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression que Kyubi était vachement une menace quand il m'a aidé à sauver ce village.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

– C'est vrai qu'au vu de votre réaction j'aurais sûrement dû.

– J'aimerai que tu me montre ton sceau.

– Ça ne sert à rien, je maîtrise les choses et au lieu de m'engueuler vous pourriez me remercier. Je vous signal quand même que s'il reste quelque chose du village c'est quand même grâce à nous.

– Je sais, mais je m'inquiète. J'ai cru à un moment que tu avais perdu le contrôle et j'avoue que cela m'a effrayé.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Tsunade mais ne croyez vous pas qu'il est préférable que mon démon et moi arrivions à communiquer plutôt que je vive dans la crainte qu'il prenne le dessus sur moi. On a beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là. Beaucoup et sans l'aide de Jiraiya je n'aurais sûrement pas fait autant de progrès alors s'il vous plaît faites moi confiance. Il reste des membres de l'Akatsuki et je ne pense pas qu'ils décident d'abandonner comme ça.

– D'ailleur en parlant de ça, j'ai eu vent d'un combat entre les frères Uchiha. Aucun des deux n'a été revu depuis leur combat.

– Merci de m'en informer.

– Ouais, j'ai la vague impression que tu n'es pas plus surpris que ça mais bon je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Écoutes, à part quelques ninjas peut savent que l'homme qui t'accompagnait été Kyubi sous une forme humaine. Pour ta propre sécurité ne l'ébruites pas, reste discret. Tu es un grand ninja Naruto et je sais que Jiraiya serait très fier de toi.

– Merci Tsunade.

– Bon file de ma vue avant que ma clémence à ton égard ne s'évapore et merci pour tout, sans toi cela aurait été un carnage.

Je suis sorti soulagé, même si au fond de moi j'avais l'impression que cette affaire n'était pas fini. J'avais d'autres choses sur lesquelles me concentrer.

La guérison de Sasuke, sa réhabilitation mais aussi ce Madara. Je savais que lui n'abandonnerait pas et je savais aussi que le seul capable de me donner suffisamment d'information sur lui était sûrement la personne le haïssant le plus au monde, Kyubi.

J'avais retardé cette conversation avec mon démon, préférant pour le moment me concentrer sur mon brun, mais je ne pouvais reculer l'échéance beaucoup plus longtemps et franchement je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Lequel des deux réagirait le plus mal. Kyubi qui avait été utilisé par cet homme, pour massacrer un nombre important de ninjas du village ou Sasuke qui se croyait le dernier de son clan.

Arrivé devant son immense maison je me suis arrêté un instant, rassemblant mon courage pour affronter ce moment que j'avais retarder un maximum.

Sasuke s'était réveillé, il allait mieux et pouvait à présent commencer à bouger plus librement. Il était assis sur son lit à essayer de s'habiller. Lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, je lui ai souri avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Je l'ai rassuré sur mon entrevue avec Tsunade.

J'ai vérifié rapidement ses bandages avant de l'aider à se lever et de le laisser errer dans sa maison. Je pouvais sentir l'émotion qui le traversait de part se lien que nous partagions.

C'était compréhensible après tout il avait quitté son foyer depuis tant d'années.

Je lui ai préparé à manger l'étonnant même par mes talents culinaire et surtout en lui montrant que j'étais capable de manger autre chose que des Ramens. L'ambiance était douce, j'appréciais vraiment de découvrir une facette de lui complétement différente du masque qu'il se forçait à porter avant son départ.

Chaques minutes passaient à ses côtés ne faisaient que confirmer mes sentiments, cet amour incommensurable que je lui portais.

Je le sentais encore faible mais bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Nous nous sommes finalement posé sur le fauteuil profitant d'un peu de paix et surtout du fait qu'il était encore éveillé pour nous laisser aller à un moment de tendresse.

Le temps était propice aux discussions alors je décidais de me lancer.

– Tu sais, quand je suis venu te chercher je n'ai pas senti tes coéquipiers, ils étaient avec toi.

– Ils étaient avec Kisame à l'écart, suffisamment loin pour ne pas me gêner.

– Toujours aussi délicat.

– Bof si tu les as pas senti c'est qu'ils devaient être parti, c'est tout, ou peut être mort. Je m'en fou après tout j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

– Ouais tant mieux j'en avais marre de pas t'avoir avec moi.

– Le plus dur reste à venir, je suppose que l'Hokage ne va pas me laisser revenir comme ça.

– Je pense que tu vas avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règle mais après tout tu ne t'en ai jamais pris au village c'est le principal et puis je resterais avec toi, ils ne te feront rien.

– Tu es bien sûr de toi.

– Crois moi avec la petite démonstration qu'on leur a fait Kyubi et moi ils ne te feront rien, tu peux me faire confiance.

– Je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais si tu veux bien je préférerais attendre encore un peu, quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que mes blessures soient complétement guéries.

– On fera comme tu voudras.

– Merci.

– C'est rien t'inquiètes. Dis tu sais quoi sur Madara Uchiha?

– Pas grand chose à part qu'il a été un des deux fondateurs du village pourquoi?

– Tu ne vas pas me croire mais il est vivant.

– C'est pas possible.

– Et pourtant je te jure que oui. Quand je t'ai trouvé il était à tes côtés, je crois que si je n'étais pas venu te chercher il t'aurait pris avec lui.

– Tu t'es battu contre lui?

– Non je venais d'en finir avec Pein et c'est uniquement grâce au lien qu'on a que j'ai su que tu t'étais battu aussi, j'ai utilisé le mode ermite pour te trouver et je ne crois pas que j'aurai été en mesure de me battre, j'avais utilisé trop de chakra.

– Je comprend pas comment il peut être encore en vie et qu'est ce qu'il me veut.

– Je crois qu'il en a après nous deux. Il fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher.

– Putain mais on pourra jamais avoir la paix!

– Ouais c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. Écoutes pour le moment je ne pense pas qu'il va venir nous attaquer tout de suite, les trois quart des membres de l'Akatsuki sont morts, les survivants vont avoir besoin de temps pour élaborer une nouvelle stratégie. Pour le moment il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi, pour Madara je dois en discuter avec Kyubi, ils se sont déjà croisés dans le passé.

– Et tu comptes t'occuper de moi comment?

– T'imagines même pas le nombre d'idées que j'ai.

– Tout compte fais cette conversation va finir par prendre une tournure qui me plaît.

Je savais que sa condition physique ne nous permettrai pas de nous ébattre comme la fois précédente mais je voulais juste lui donner du plaisir, ces jours à le veiller sans pouvoir le toucher s'était révélé être une vrai torture, un supplice, alors là même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas le sentir en moi je pouvais au moins lui montrer que j'étais heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je suis descendu du fauteuil et me suis positionné entre ses cuisses sur lesquelles j'ai posé mes mains alors que je l'embrassé passionnément.

Une de mes mains s'est faufilé jusqu'au cordon qui retenait son pantalon, je l'ai détaché et je l'ai fais glisser alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour me faciliter la manœuvre. J'ai posé une main sur son sexe qui commençait à gagner en volume alors que je faisais glisser ma langue le long de son cou. Je le sentais frissonner contre moi et les légers gémissements qui filtraient entre ses lèvres ne faisaient que me donner envie de le goûter un peu plus.

J'ai descendu mon visage au niveau de son sexe et j'ai laissé mon souffle chaud courir sur toute sa longueur, avant d'y déposer ma langue, passant une main sur ses bourses, les caressants, jouant avec avant de l'engloutir entièrement.

Ma langue passant et repassant sur son gland le lapant, enroulant sa verge le gainant dans l'antre chaude de ma bouche. Mes mouvements étaient lent afin de profiter et de savourer la texture de sa verge. Je l'ai vu rejeter la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui procurais. Ces mains venaient agripper mes mèches blondes alors que je l'engloutissais toujours plus profondément. Ses hanches se sont mises en action suivant mes mouvements, les accélérant par moment. Il a voulu me prévenir pour que je me retire alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme approcher à grand pas mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et quand il s'est répandu dans ma bouche, j'ai avalé sa semence sans me plaindre, savourant l'essence que j'avais moi même réussi à extraire de mon brun. Son corps était parsemé de tremblements alors qu'il se remettait doucement de l'orgasme qui venait de le submerger.

Il a voulu me donner du plaisir mais j'ai refusé m'inquiétant encore pour sa santé. Je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais et qu'on aurait bien le temps de voir ça plus tard. Que nous n'étions pas pressé, après tout c'était vrai rien ne nous empêcherait de nous aimer et d'être ensemble, ni Tsunade, ni le conseil et encore moins Madara et ses coéquipiers.

Il a fallut encore une semaine pour qu'il n'aille réellement mieux j'ai profité d'un moment où il dormait pour parler avec mon démon, il me fallait éclaircir le point de Madara.

– Kyubi je sais que tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas mais je dois savoir ce que tu sais sur Madara.

– C'est qu'un bâtard voilà ce qu'il est.

– Et avec plus de détail ça donne quoi?

– ça donne qu'il est suffisamment fort pour avoir réussit à me contrôler et me lancer sur le village.

– Comment il s'y est pris?

– Comme tu le sais mon précédent hôte était ta mère, il a attendu qu'elle accouche, au moment où elle était le plus faible, il a utilisé son sharingan pour obliger ta mère à m'invoquer, puis il l'a tué. Je n'avais plus d'hôte, ma nature profonde de démon était en train de refaire surface et finalement il m'a emprisonné dans une illusion très puissante et pas belle à voir, alors j'ai détruit tout ce que je pouvais sans vraiment distinguer ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que ton père ne parvienne à me maîtriser et à m'enfermer dans ton corps en donnant sa vie.

– Je vois c'est donc lui qui a tué ma mère, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

– Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, t'as vu où ça l'a mené la vengeance ton mec,? si tu n'avais pas été là pour le récupérer dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu aujourd'hui. Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu n'as pas eu une vie très facile surtout à cause de moi alors je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'aggraver la situation.

– Je crois que je peux comprendre mais j'aurai aimé que tu me le dises. Bon comment on va faire pour se débarrasser de se type?

– D'après moi il faudrait déjà s'occuper des autres membres, il faut diviser pour mieux régner et l'avantage c'est qu'on peut compter sur Sasuke il a réussi à tuer Itachi, il est donc plus fort qu'une bonne partie des ninjas de ce village donc je propose qu'on fasse équipe. On localise les derniers membres, on leur tombe dessus, on les bute et après on s'occupe de Madara, trois contre un avec la puissance qu'on a c'est jouable surtout qu'il ne peut pas nous maîtriser tous les trois en même temps.

– Ouais il faut en parler avec Sasuke.

– Ouais il nous faut aussi plus d'info sur le sharingan, son rayon d'action, sa puissance enfin tout quoi.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Mais je te jure que quand on lui aura mis la main dessus je le déchiquete, j'en fais de la pâté pour chien, je veux qu'il souffre, et longtemps, pas question d'une mort douce et rapide, je veux du sang, des hurlements.

– Ouais t'es à moitié psychopathe sur les bords quand même.

– Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça, c'est vrai que ton mec qui a lâché son équipe en pâture à un mec juste pour pouvoir avoir le champs libre avec son frère il en tient pas une couche lui.

– C'est pas possible je suis un aimant à psychopathe.

– Ouais mais avoue tu nous aimes bien.

– J'avoue.

Heureusement Jiraiya avait rassemblé un nombre impressionnant d'information sur les membres de l'Akatsuki sauf sur ce Madara.

Sasuke et moi avons donc étudié les informations en notre possession avant de décider que nous réglerions d'abord la question de l'Akatsuki avant d'annoncer son retour au sein du village. Nos journées étaient ponctué d'entraînements, de recherches et de tendre ébats.

J'ai du faire les présentations entre mon brun et Kyubi, les premières fois furent assez tendu mais finalement au bout de quelques jours a essayer de nous accorder mes deux acolytes finirent par s'entendre un peu mieux même s'il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander.

J'avais finalement décidé d'apposer ma marque sur mon brun lors d'un ébat passionné ayant toujours légèrement peur de voir un harem de filles lui courir après dès qu'il annoncerait son retour, du coup sûrement pour me rassurer il m'a laissé faire et c'est avec fierté que maintenant je pouvais voir un peu au dessus de l'aine un magnifique renard rouge et noir à neuf queues entouré d'un tourbillon .

Cet échange de liens nous permettaient d'être plus proche, de ressentir avec plus d'intensité les peurs, les joies et les désirs de l'autre, en même temps je sentais mon démon devenir plus remuant, ressentant un manque cruel d'attention et d'affection plus privé que je ne pouvais dorénavant lui donner. Je me sentais coupable à son égard mais ne pouvais et n'avais aucune envie de trahir la confiance de mon brun.

Les sentiments qui me reliaient à Kyubi étaient certes puissants mais n'avaient rien à voir avec l'amour que je partageais avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'en était aperçu, compatissant à mon problème et à mon mal être vis à vis de mon démon. Je savais qu'il y avait une solution, je la connaissais depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais lui offrir ce cadeau pour le moment, nous avions besoin de temps, de finir ce que nous avions à accomplir. Alors Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes penchés avec plus d'acharnement sur le problème de l'Akatsuki et nous avons fini par trouver Kisame.

Sasuke voulait s'en charger seul, Kisame ayant été le partenaire de son frère, il en faisait une affaire personnelle et en plus il avait un avantage certain, Kisame ayant une affinité prononcé avec l'eau alors que mon brun lui en avait une avec la foudre.

Nous avons profité du retour des missions alors que le village s'était presque entièrement remis de l'attaque subit pour nous éclipser et pister Kisame.

Ce ne fut pas très long et arrivé à proximité j'ai laissé Sasuke agir. J'ai pu ressentir l'intensité du combat de par notre lien et même si je m'inquiétais pour mon amour je savais qu'il serait à la hauteur ne doutant en aucun cas de ses capacités. Le temps m'a parut s'écouler avec une lenteur presque douloureuse tant je me sentais impuissant mais j'essayais de maîtriser ce flot d'émotions pour ne pas gêner Sasuke dans son entreprise.

Au bout de presque deux heures je l'ai vu revenir, ayant quelques difficultés à se mouvoir mais en vie alors que dans son dos il transportait une épée d'une taille démesuré. Je l'ai aidé contre sa volonté et nous sommes rentré avant de mettre le reste de notre plan à exécution.

Deux, ils n'étaient plus que deux de cette redoutable organisation qui nous menacait depuis trop longtemps. Entre temps j'appris qu'il ne restait plus deux bijuis, dont le mien mais je restais confiant en nos capacités.

Tsunade semblait ravi de voir que l'Akatsuki perdait un à un tout ses membres sachant pour une raison inconnu que Sasuke était responsable de la mort de Kisame.

Nous devions rester prudent car mon cher et tendre avait une légère tendance à laisser de belles marques sur ma peau et je ne devais rien laisser paraître pour que personne ne devine rien. Pourtant j'étais heureux, l'avoir à mes côtés jours après jours, le voir calme et serein alors qu'il dormait encore et surtout le fait qu'il me laisse voir derrière le masque froid et hautain qu'il avait toujours porté. Je n'avais jamais douté de la véracité de ses sentiments à mon égard mais de vivre à ses côtés ne faisait que me conforter dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait de toujours l'épauler.

Sasuke avait décidé, même s'il avait mis le temps, d'enterrer son frère dans le cimetière des Uchiha là où tout son clan reposait. Ce jour là il n'avait pas réussit à cacher l'émotion et la peine qui l'avait submergé alors j'étais resté à ses côtés, l'épaulant de mon mieux partageant sa souffrance.

Peu de temps après nous avions finalement réussit à localiser Zetsu, le dernier membre avant Madara. Nous savions qu'il avait des capacités particulières et je dois avouer que mon démon trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de s'y confronter.

J'ai directement été voir Tsunade et lui ai demandé l'autorisation de me lancer à sa poursuite. Elle a semblé hésiter, réfléchir puis finalement à cédé en me faisant promettre d'appeler du renfort si quelque chose tournait mal. Elle paraissait trouver étrange le fait que je ne demandais plus d'informations sur Sasuke et je savais qu'elle n'était pas bête et que la situation ne devait pas s'éterniser sous peine que nous finissions par être démasqué.

Sasuke et moi sommes partis ensemble, et nous nous sommes séparé à quelques kilomètres du lieu d'où se trouvait Zetsu. J'ai invoqué Kyubi et nous l'avons débusqué.

La première chose qui m'a frappé c'est qu'il semblait avoir une double personnalité, se parlant à lui même et se répondant seul, j'avais l'impression qu'il vivait dans un monde à part, le sien.

J'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas mais qu'en fait deux personnes cohabitaient dans le même corps, un peu comme moi et mon démon. Son corps entier ou plutôt les deux parties de son corps diffusaient du poison, je restais donc sur mes gardes et laissais à Kyubi le soin de porter les attaques au corps à corps, mon démon étant immunisé contre beaucoup de poisons.

Le combat fut long et difficile, cet adversaire ayant la capacité de se fondre dans n'importe quel élément, j'ai du faire preuve de persévérance et j'avoue que sans Kyubi je n'y serais sûrement pas parvenu. Cette simple pensée me dérangeait plus qu'elle me réjouissait, j'avais cru avoir suffisamment progressé, avoir acquérit assez de force et de puissance pour en venir à bout alors que je n'ai fais qu'assister à la mise à mort de Zetsu de la main de Kyubi.

Le combat fini, j'ai scellé son corps pour pouvoir le ramener à Tsunade et je suis parti rejoindre Sasuke, pensif et légèrement abattu.

Sasuke n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre alors que moi je réalisais pleinement le problème auquel je venais de faire face. Je suis resté silencieux pendant tout le chemin du retour, j'ai laissé Sasuke repartir chez lui et je me suis rendu tout de suite au bureau du Hokage y déposant mon fardeau.

Tsunade fut impressionné mais également inquiète de mon manque de réaction face à ma prétendu victoire. Je suis reparti tout de suite n'écoutant même pas ce qu'elle me disait, une fois arrivé devant la maison de Sasuke j'ai invoqué Kyubi et l'ai laissé là alors que je m'éloignais pour me trouver un coin et entrer en méditation.

J'ai perçu l'incompréhension de mon brun mais l'ai éloigné un maximum me concentrant encore et encore sur ce qui m'entourait, la nature, les êtres vivants à proximité, les différents flux qui émanaient de la terre, cherchant en vain une réponse qui ne venait pas.

J'avais l'impression de me sentir faible, plus faible que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais réussi à vaincre Pein avec une relative facilité alors que je m'étais retrouvé déstabilisé, limite impuissant, face à Zetsu.

Cette impuissance m'effrayais alors que je savais que je devrais être sans faille pour affronter Madara.

J'ai dû rester en méditation pendant une très longue période puisque c'est Sasuke qui est venu m'en sortir aidé de mon démon. Tous les deux me regardaient avec appréhension alors que je faisais semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir. Je savais que c'était vain j'étais face aux deux seuls êtres envers lesquels je ne pouvais pas mentir, pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de m'expliquer.

Nous sommes donc rentré et alors que j'avais à peine touché au repas que Sasuke avait préparé je suis allé me coucher, feignant un sommeil profond au moment où j'ai senti mon amant m'approcher.

Les jours suivants se sont passé dans une ambiance relativement pesante et je savais que j'en étais la cause mais ne faisais rien pour changer cet état de fait. Mon angoisse grandissait, ma peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger les personnes qui m'étaient cher alors que j'aurais dû en être capable.

Sasuke a tenu trois jours avant de me plaquer contre un mur au moment où j'allais me dérober à nouveau.

– Putain mais qu'est ce que tu as?

– Rien.

– Mais bien sûr au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, tu ne peux pas tout me cacher, même si j'avoue que la dessus tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour brouiller les pistes.

– Laisses moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

– C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je revienne, pour te laisser seul.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

– Alors quoi putain? il nous en reste plus qu'un et toi tu agis comme si on avait déjà perdu la guerre.

– Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse hein, qu'est ce que je peux faire, je croyais que j'avais changé, que j'étais devenu plus fort et finalement je me rends compte que non, je ne suis pas plus fort, rien n'a changé.

Ma phrase était à peine terminé que je me recevais une gifle magistrale, alors que le regard de Sasuke s'était soudain assombrit, mêlant à l'inquiétude déjà présente depuis quelques jours une colère persistante et cuisante à mon égard.

– T'es malade pourquoi t'as fais ça?

– Pour te faire réagir. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je serais avec toi si tu étais si faible que ça. Que j'aimerai un homme que je devrais sans cesse protéger, couvrir comme si tu étais une faible femme.

– Eh! ne me compares pas à une fille.

– Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel. Tu te rends compte de l'avantage qu'on a. Il y a Kyubi le plus puissant de tous les démons, moi qui suis très loin d'être faible et toi qui m'égales certainement, Madara n'a aucune chance et ce n'est sûrement pas pour te rassurer que je dis ça, tu le sais je ne dis que ce que je pense, alors ressaisis toi. Si on ne trouve pas Madara rapidement c'est lui qui viendra, tu le sais et c'est ce que tu veux? qu'il vienne ici et qu'il s'amuse à faire comme Pein à tout détruire, à tuer la première personne qui se trouvera face à lui, que ce soit un ninja, un vieillard, une femme ou un enfant, c'est ça que tu veux? parce que si tu ne te bouges pas c'est ce qui va arriver et là il n'y aura plus rien à protéger. Tu pourras vivre avec ça toi? parce que moi je n'en suis pas sûr. On s'est battu ensemble, on en a fait plus que beaucoup, on est sûrement les deux ninjas les plus puissants du village, il n'y a que nous qui puissions mettre un terme à cette situation et à la folie de mon ancêtre. Alors décides toi mais fais le maintenant, je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tu te bouges. C'est hors de question. J'aspire à un avenir calme, un avenir avec toi et tant qu'il sera en vie cet avenir est irréalisable.

Je mesurais la véracité de ces propos alors que je le voyais s'éloigner de moi, en étant toujours en colère après moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de tendre le bras, de le rattraper et de plonger dans ses bras. Restant quelques instants sans bouger, juste à me gorger de sa présence, de sa chaleur, et de son odeur.

Mon tendre amour, le seul capable de me faire réagir de la sorte, le seul capable de me dire la vérité sans s'en prendre une. Je savais qu'il avait eu raison et je voulais juste me calmer dans ces bras alors qu'à mesure que je me pressais contre lui pour me rassurer je sentais son excitation grandir, me submerger, restant pantelant face à ses émotions qui me submergeaient par vague, ses émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes mais que pourtant je partageais. J'ai raffermi ma prise sur lui alors que je sentais ses mains courir dans mon dos, me procurant de douces caresses qui me faisais frissonner. Ses gestes étaient tendre alors que son désir était dévastateur. Je sentais tout l'amour qu'il me vouait, toute la tendresse qui m'était dédié mais je sentais aussi ce besoin plus bestiale, plus primitif de me faire sien. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait ses émotions transparaîtrent par notre lien avec autant de force et je m'en suis sentis heureux, déstabilisé, confiant et plus amoureux que jamais.

J'ai essayé de faire la même chose, de lui montrer qu'il était aussi important pour moi que je l'étais pour lui, même si j'avais l'impression de me sentir à nu avec l'étalage de mes sentiments je savais que Sasuke n'en profiterait pas. J'ai su que j'avais réussi à lui transmettre ce que je ressentais pour lui quand j'ai senti sa respiration s'accélérer, devenir plus saccadée à mesure que mon amour pour lui, lui parvenait.

Nous avons fait l'amour avec une infinie délicatesse. Prenant tout notre temps pour nous donner un maximum de plaisir, pour ressentir un maximum d'amour à travers nos gestes. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Nous utilisions notre lien pour transmettre à l'autre ce que l'on ressentait soi-même, cette afflux de sensation, d'émotion de tendresse et d'amour nous a procuré un orgasme dévastateur.

Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillé, l'aube s'était déjà levée et nous savions qu'un grand danger approchait.

Nous nous sommes rapidement préparé et avec Kyubi nous nous sommes rendu à quelques kilomètres du village là où Madara se tenait.

Il a paru un instant surpris de voir mon démon à nos côtés mais s'il a eu peur il n'en a rien laissé paraître.

Il a fait tomber le masque orange qu'il portait jusque là, révélant ainsi toutes ses caractéristiques d'un Uchiha. Une chevelure d'un noir de jais, une peau blanche à l'extrême, il était, il faut bien le dire, d'une très grande beauté si seulement il n'y avait pas cette lueur de folie qui étincelait son regard rouge sang. Lui aussi semblait nous observer tour à tour.

– C'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais aimé que les choses prennent une autre tournure. J'aurais pu te donner davantage de puissance Sasuke et surtout un sharingan plus développé mais je suppose que tu as fais ton choix.

– Oui j'ai fais mon choix et mon choix c'est mon village mais surtout c'est Naruto.

– Dans ce cas vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix. Mais bon quand j'aurais récupéré Kyubi tu changeras peut être d'avis.

– Jamais tu ne me prendras, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de servir un quelconque plan de ton imagination tordue.

– On verra. On verra.

Nous avons amorcé le combat et nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte qu'il utilisait des techniques similaires à celle de Sasuke tel que le Katon ou le Chidori mais également une technique spacio temporelle qui lui permettait pendant l'espace d'un instant de dématérialiser son corps, lui évitant ainsi certaines de nos attaques. Le problème avec cette technique c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la maintenir très longtemps. Cependant même en sachant cela il a fallut qu'on augmente le rythme de nos attaques, enchaînant les uns après les autres, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour qu'enfin il laisse une ouverture et que Sasuke grâce à son Sharingan n'en profite pour le transpercer au flan de son Katana.

Il a porté sa main à sa blessure voyant pour la première fois depuis des années son propre sang couler. Cette blessure l'a rendu dingue et il a utiliser l'Amateratsu pour nous entourer, nous empêchant toute fuite possible. Je sentais l'angoisse de Kyubi d'être ainsi à proximité de ses flammes noires. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Sasuke était capable de les éteindre, me laissant voir dans son entreprise l'évolution de son Sharingan. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir avant ce combat, je pouvais sentir sa puissance, je n'eus pas le temps de l'admirer d'avantage, Madara ayant perçut ce moment d'inattention en profita pour me prendre par surprise.

Une seconde, juste une seconde et j'ai sentie une douleur sans nom me traverser. Mon corps tremblait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'ai senti mes jambes se dérober alors que j'entendais Sasuke et Kyubi hurler mon prénom.

Je me suis effondré, ayant une désagréable impression de froid alors qu'une masse de chakra s'élevait de toute part. Je ne percevais que des bruits, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait trop fort, que j'avais du mal à trouver ma respiration. J'essayais de bouger mais mes membres étaient comme paralysés et ne m'obéissaient plus. Je ressentais la panique de Sasuke mais aussi une colère plus grande que je n'en avais jamais connu.

J'ai eu l'impression que le temps passait au ralentit alors que j'entendais des hurlements de plus en plus stridents et que je pouvais sentir une odeur désagréable de chair brûlée. Puis plus rien, je crois juste que j'ai fermé les yeux, que je me suis laissé aller, bercé par la noirceur qui m'entourait.

Puis il y a à nouveau eu une chaleur à mes côtés. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud, qui me berçait, il y avait comme un léger murmure qui m'apportait des paroles réconfortantes. Je ne sentais que ça, cette présence qui m'entourait, qui me protégeait.

Je crois que j'avais déjà compris, je savais que Kyubi n'était pas une vulgaire invocation, qu'il était plus que ça, un être à part entière et qu'il ne pourrait pas réinvestir mon corps avant que je ne mette un terme à cette technique.

J'étais blessé et même sans en voir l'étendu je savais que ma blessure était importante et que cette fois Kyubi ne pouvait pas m'aider, ne pouvais pas me soigner.

Inconsciemment je savais ce qui allait se passer, ils allaient sûrement prendre la décision de se rendre à Konoha pour que je puisse y être soigné, après tout Tsunade est une experte en jutsu médicaux. Mon idylle en paix avec Sasuke prendrait fin, le conseil voudrait l'interroger, sûrement même l'emprisonner, et je ne parle même pas de Kyubi. De la crainte des habitants et des débordements dû à leur retour avec moi inconscient et gravement blessé dans leurs bras.

J'avais raison, la seule et unique chose qui a réussi à me tirer entièrement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais, a été des cris, des hurlements, les présences des chakras de Kyubi et Sasuke qui se faisaient plus sombres et plus menaçants, ainsi que les pleurs de Sakura et la voix de Tsunade qui essayait de m'examiner. J'ai senti la chaleur de ses mains parcourant la blessure qui traversait mon corps.

Il m'a fallut plusieurs heures pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux et quand ce fut fait j'ai pu voir Tsunade penché sur moi, Sasuke et Kyubi faire barrage de leurs corps contre une masse de personnes affluant dans la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Tsunade m'a expliqué que je devais resté tranquille alors que j'essayais en vain de me redresser pour rejoindre Sasuke. Mon brun s'est aperçu tout de suite que j'étais réveillé et m'a rejoint me rassurant sur la situation avec un sourire tendre, Tsunade a dû comprendre mon angoisse et elle avait surtout vu la marque qui trônait à l'emplacement de mon cœur, elle m'a juste dit qu'on réglerait la situation de mon brun plus tard quand j'aurais retrouvé mes forces.

Sasuke est resté à mes côtés pendant les jours qui ont suivi. Kyubi resté aussi présent, se tenant un peu plus loin de nous, nous protégeant par sa présence. Le simple fait qu'ils soient là me réconforté, me faisait sourire même si je savais que je devais appréhender le reste, la suite mais là à part les visites de Tsunade et de Sakura qui essayait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Sasuke semblait se faire une joie de la dégager alors qu'il se détendait quand notre Hokage venait vérifier l'avancé de ma guérison.

Une semaine a passé avant que je n'ai suffisamment de forces pour faire réintégrer Kyubi dans mon corps. Il s'est mis au travail tout de suite, son chakra m'a enveloppé et refermant mes blessures, rendant mon corps jusque là ankylosé plus léger, plus souple, me permettant presque instantanément d'effectuer quelques mouvements sans pour autant ressentir une douleur cuisantes comme ça ne avait été le cas pendant toute la semaine. Sasuke avait l'air plus détendu à mesure que j'allais mieux et au bout de deux jours j'étais apte à sortir de l'hôpital.

– Bon tu vas pouvoir rentrer Naruto, ne force pas de trop c'est tout. Pour ce qui est du cas de Sasuke je vous veux tous les deux demain à la première heure dans mon bureau. Jusque là évitez juste de vous balader en ville. Ha oui au fait est ce que quelqu'un est au courant pour vous deux?

– Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne au village.

– Dans ce cas allez y et soyez discrets.

Nous nous sommes fait le plus discret du monde pour nous rendre dans la maison de mon brun, j'avoue avoir véritablement apprécié ce cours trajet, l'air frais caressant mon visage, les rayons du soleil qui déclinaient pour finir par s'éteindre et laisser place à une nuit douce et calme.

L'atmosphère de cette chambre d'hôpital était étouffante et j'appréciais vraiment d'être enfin libre de tout mouvement. Cette pensée en apportait une autre, jamais je ne supporterais de savoir Sasuke enfermé, je me battrais pour lui, quitterait le village s'il le fallait, mais personne ne me séparerait jamais de lui, plus jamais.

Nous sommes rentrés dans la maison et avons profité de cette soirée de paix pour fêter notre victoire. Sasuke m'expliqua donc ce qui s'était passé, Madara m'avait transpercé avec son katana, utilisant un chidori pour aggraver la blessure. Sasuke et Kyubi avaient complétement pété les plombs en voyant mon corps s'effondrer et baigner dans une mare de sang.

Cette haine qui les avaient alors submergées, leur permis de faire fi de leurs propres blessures, et de se lancer dans un combat acharné qu'ils n'avaient réussi à gagner qu'en unissant leurs forces. Madara était tombé, réduit en cendre par l'Amaterastu de Sasuke alors que Kyubi lui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa technique spacio temporelle en lui ayant planté ses griffes dans les bras, les lacérant et les transperçants. L'afflux de douleur avait été tel qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que l'Amateratsu le consumait déjà. Kyubi s'était éloigné à la dernière minute et n'avait subi que quelques brûlures qui avaient guéri grâce à son chakra.

Madara était donc mort, définitivement, l'Akatsuki n'était plus, Kyubi n'était plus en danger, enfin les différents pays de Ninjas pourraient vivre sans ce fardeau et la promesse d'une guerre nouvelle.

Je me suis excusé de l'avoir inquiété et l'ai remercié d'être resté au près de moi.

Nous savions que c'était peut-être notre dernière soirée ensemble, notre dernier moment d'intimité.

Lorsque nous sommes allés nous coucher j'ai senti les mains de Sasuke parcourir mon corps alors que je reposais sur son torse, au début ce n'était qu'un effleurement avant que ses mains ne se fassent plus précises et s'aventurent sur des points de mon corps que mon brun savait très sensible. Ma respiration se faisait déjà plus saccadée alors que je savais ce qui allait suivre.

Je me suis laissé faire appréciant ce moment où Sasuke était complétement axé sur mon plaisir. Sa langue a rapidement remplacé ses mains et nous nous sommes laissé consumer par le désir. Cette envie ardente de ne faire plus qu'un guidait nos mouvements. Il m'a préparé sommairement mais je m'en foutais, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'avoir en moi, le ressentir, enfin ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mes hanches venaient à la rencontre des siennes, mes ongles laissaient des traces sur toutes la longueur de son dos, alors que lui n'avait de cesse de me mordre au niveau du cou et de laisser des marques qui ne laisserai aucun doute sur leurs origines. Lorsque nous avons atteint l'orgasme je me sentais bien, heureux loin des problèmes qui surviendraient le lendemain.

Une fois ne nous a pas suffi et après avoir repris des forces nous avons recommencé à nous unir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne viennent nous apprendre que l'heure arrivait à grand pas.

Nous nous sommes levés et nous sommes préparé, il était à peine six heure quand nous sommes finalement arrivés au bureau de Tsunade. J'ai frappé à la porte et j'ai attendu qu'elle réponde.

– Entrez.

Il y avait déjà Kakashi, Sakura, les membres du conseil mais aussi et surtout Gaara. L'angoisse nous submergait alors que nous attendions de voir ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>à suivre...<p> 


End file.
